This Is War
by KewlkatLove
Summary: Something's up. This has never happened before. We are in over our heads. So much so, that there is someone new in our closed off world. But she's even more secluded than us! What's her deal? And which of us Hosts can make her fumble? What else is going on around here? Why are there so many strange people around? Why did she appear at the same time? One last thing, WHO IS SHE?
1. Just A Regular Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

**This is just the intro there will be a real plotline starting next chapter! ^.^**

* * *

><p>As I trudged down the halls, my mind was running wild. Why would my dad act so strangely? He was being so overly protective and it was strikingly… queer.<p>

Normally, my club takes a trip to Okinawa around this time of year, with the permission of the principal of course, and he normally approves it, no issues. But this time he flat-out refused our annual trip. Now, that leaves me with a few questions, why would he do that? What could have_ possibly_ come up to make his snap so fast?

I put a hand to my face tiredly. It was going to be painful telling this to the other guys. But, perhaps even more excruciatingly, the ones most going to be crushed by this news, are the girls.

We are Ouran High School's Host Club. This is a school, with the principal as none other than my very own father, of kids from supreme families and exceptional kids. Our club is a group of young men with too much time on their hands, who entertain girls also with too much time on their hands. I, Tamaki Suoh, am the prince, leader, and the one who originally put this group together.

We consist of seven boys, each with their own type; the little devils, the cool type, the boy Lolita, the strong-and-silent type, the natural, and lastly, me, the prince-charming type.

I arrived at the broad doors of the third music room. I smiled as I delayed my entrance, distractedly taking in the polished wood that stood several feet above my own head. Despite its massive and overpoweringly tall structure, the doors looked inviting and secure enough. And I now wonder if that's why we've had so many customers. I thought a moment longer than I should have and then came up with an answer to that thought.

_Nah, it's definitely us hosts,_ I countered as I placed an amused hand to my jaw in a thinkers pose_. But these certainly must have helped. _

I laid my hand lightly on the wood frame in front of me. I really don't want to deliver this bad news. I placed myself in the future, standing before the girls, the guys, all either waiting for my presence or the news I brought. I opened my mouth to speak of the news and my voice hitched, for I could already imagine some girls crying. The thought nearly brought tears to my eyes. In fact, that's not a half bad idea. I let a small drop of tears fill the corner of my eyes.

I huffed slightly, taking a deep breath in preparation.

And I pushed the door open.

* * *

><p>I laughed as my brother whispered some words in my ear. The joke was at the girls' expense, but that only meant more fun for us. I leaned down and in her face, dangerously close to her lips, and our breath mixed seductively. Her lashes fluttered and her cheeks blossomed a bright pink as I spoke softly.<p>

"Which is Hikaru?" I glanced at my brother. Looking at him was no different than looking in a mirror— we were identical after all. Kaoru raised his eyebrow at me. I grinned mischievously and his golden eyes lit up in matched excitement. I pulled my face away from hers abruptly and my brother and I automatically threw our arms around the other's neck in a relaxed manner, facing the girls on the couch. Standing before them was a game, there was no way they would even make an educated guess, and none of them knew the difference no matter what we did to their advantage.

"Time to guess." We said at the exactly the same time, our voices low. So why would we try to make it easier if they wouldn't catch the hints? It's easier this way for us anyway.

Many girls died at this gesture, but one managed to gather enough courage to point one of us. It was probably a random guess because she started to squeal right after, joining her compadres in their metaphorical death. We looked at each other, grinned, and slunk up to her.

We put our mouths to each of her ears and whispered a single word before she lost it.

"Wrong." After all…

We're the little devils for a reason.

* * *

><p>I glanced at the twins. <em>Morons<em>.

"Haruhi, what do you plan to do when you get home?" One girl asked curiously.

I flashed a kind smile to her. "I'm going to do some housework then wash some clothes, it seems my dad left some food in the pocket of his jeans and the birds made a mess of them while they were hanging out to dry."

Unlike the twins, or Tamaki, I enjoy civilized conversations with the girls. May it be noted that I'm also the only one of them that isn't loaded down in riches. I'm a regular ol' middle class student on a scholarship to this ideal school. The only part I actually despise is the fact that I was _forced_ to join this Host club… As a Host! But, I suppose, it's not that bad. I've made irreplaceable friends with everyone in it and it's a wonderful experience to get to discover the differences between those in the upper class and myself.

"Haruhi! I brought you some cake, want some? I made it in my culinary arts class!"

I glanced at the cake in her hands— which, might I add, looked delicious. "I would love some. It's so beautifully decorated too!" I paused as she placed it on the table, and pursed my lips in second thought. "Are you sure it's alright for me to have some?"

"Yes!" Her eyes flew wide in panic. "I specifically made it for you!" She seemed horrified at the thought of my not eating it. Whoops.

"Oh. Uhm…" I sweatdropped. "It's fine, I would love some cake!" I attempted to set her at ease once again. Thankfully, my attempt was successful.

She handed me the cake knife and I smiled gratefully to her as I took it. Gently, I took off the lid and sliced into the icing precisely, careful not to tear or crumble it. I cut a single piece and slid it onto a plate. I offered it to her.

"I would be honored to share it with you ladies. Is that fine?" I asked politely.

They all blushed violently.

"I-it would b-be perfect-t." The girl who had brought in the cake stuttered.

I cut them each a reasonable piece and handed them each a plate. I finally cut myself a piece and settled back into my seat. I alone took the first bite, the girls watching my face intently— not that I took much notice. And, as I chewed, I may have blushed a bit.

"I-It's r-really good!"

The girls swooned— which wasn't intentional on my part. I frowned slightly and blinked at them before shrugging it off and going back to the expensive cake.

Well, I suppose that's why they call me the natural.

* * *

><p>I looked up from my computer and glanced around the club room. The big windows let in the sunset, setting up the mood nicely. I, however, was thinking about how it would be time to disperse activities before much longer.<p>

Today was one of mediocracy: No costumes or decorations added to the room and everyone wore the usual school uniforms, so it wasn't anything special beyond any other day. The guys wore their black pants and purple jackets while the girls wore the too-bright yellow dresses and they didn't really grab my attention from the rest of the overdone room. The room was set up in a classic tea party way (for a castle) and this seemed to always make the girls comfortable along with gathering their simple interest, so we do it rather often. It's also cheaper and easier, allowing for more money, time, and effort to be put towards the trips, such as the one coming up to Okinawa. We barely have enough money for that at the moment, so I was looking at other ways to raise the funds needed.

I glanced back at the computer blandly. Nothing.

Then, just as I was beginning to get irritated, I interestedly noticed a group of girls walking up to my little table. This might possibly be good news. I corrected my glasses and looked at them, attempting to hide the glint from my eyes. They seemed ecstatic. I smiled at them politely and relaxed a bit further as I felt my excitement also build up at the prospect of the possibilities for the connection to this and money.

"Hey-y, K-Kyoya." One of them muttered shyly. That took lots of courage I'm sure, for I've been told— insistently from the other guys— that I'm one of the hard-to-approach Hosts.

"Hello ladies." I spoke courteously and nodded my head in acknowledgement. "What can I help you with today?"

"We would like to know what kinds of merchandise you have on the Hosts right now." Another spoke this time, her cheeks blossoming bright.

"Oh. Well," I turned and reached into my bag. "I have these." I pulled out books with each club member on the front, one for each Host.

The girls lost it. Their nervousness dispersed completely as the immersed themselves into the books. So I decided to take advantage of the situation. "You can even purchase them all as a collection." I smiled at them.

You could say it was a manipulative smile— but, for me anyways, it was pretty close to genuine.

"I'll take them all!" One girl cried as she rummaged through her purse instantaneously.

"No! I want the Tamaki one!" another started as she glared at the first.

"Uh, Kyoya?" The one in the corner spoke up timidly.

My eyes softened, no need to scare a valued customer, right? "Yes?"

"Isn't there one of you?" She asked. The other two stopped their glares at each other long enough to look at the books in my hands again in realization.

"Huh? Seems there isn't." I said as I looked at the books in my hands as well, observantly correcting my glasses. "I must have been too busy to make that book. I'll make one and be sure to get back to you Miss-?"

"Rose, Rose Albar."

I wrote the name down as the other girls pulled out their money to complete the transaction. I complied by giving the books to them and stashing the cash in my bag, listening halfheartedly as the two once again fought over who would get which book.

"Anything else ladies?" I broke their bicker with a smile.

The other two nodded and turned to walk back to the other hosts. Rose alone remained and bowed, mumbling "Thank you very much" before turning and running back to the others.

I smiled at her back as she walked away, the glint slowly returning to my eyes. I then turned back to my computer where I typed up a note to self.

Make scrapbook of the cool type for Miss Rose Albar.

Then I continued, some more ideas forming for raising funds.

Cool type… is that really me?

I suppose so.

* * *

><p>I widened my eyes at the lady that looked down at me. She squealed.<p>

There's one thing I think you should understand before I go any further, I'm not like the other hosts.

For one thing, I'm one of the oldest. Another, I don't age. Alright, I don't mean that literally, but it's a pretty slow process and not very evident apparently. (I've even been accused of steroids! Hmph!) Many refer to me as "Looking like an elementary school kid." I also have big brown eyes and blonde hair that play nicely for me for me in the long run.

"Where did Usa-chan go?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Here he is, Honey!" One girl cried as she handed me my pink stuffed bunny. I lit up instantly as the little bunny entered my line of sight.

I took him joyfully and squeezed the life out of him. Then I plopped down on the couch and made a pass at my cake.

"Awwww!" Many of the girls cried. I don't entirely understand why they do that so often. This is how I act normally. I shrugged it off as per usual and I looked towards the girls once again.

"How many of you ladies are going to the Okinawa trip?" I put on a cute face as I asked and they swoon much harder than usual.

"I am, Honey!"

"Me too!"

"That's great!" I smiled and the girls squealed once again.

I turned to Takashi, I call him Takashi but everyone else calls him Mori, he is a Host you know. The same goes for me, my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but he calls me Mitsukuni and everyone else calls me Honey or Hani. Our families are extremely close (The two of us are even cousins!) and we are also the two oldest of the Hosts, the third years; then it's Tamaki and Kyoya, the second years; and finally it's Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi, as the first years.

"Takashi, I'm tired."

He nodded and then, surprisingly, spoke. "It's almost time to go. We will be dismissed as soon as Tamaki gets back."

His face remained stone hard and his voice was deep as he spoke. He's very tall and strong, his features are dark and defined— this is the reason for the title he's earned as the strong-and-silent type.

"Really? That's good…" I spoke as I yawned, tears pricking the corners of my eyes.

The girls swooned once again. Honestly, I think they think that I'm more of a baby than a high school student.

Eh, I _am_ the boy Lolita type.

It's to be expected.

* * *

><p>They all stopped their acts once they saw that I had entered. Their expressions were positive until they saw my own. Their faces fell and a couple girls asked "What's wrong, Tamaki?"<p>

I swallowed hard, getting the lump to go away.

"I would like to make an announcement."

The ones who weren't looking up at me did so.

"I have bad news."

And I took a deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Here I was just testing my ability to write in the perspectives of the already existing characters before I go and add my own.<strong>

**KewlkatLove!**

**Hey, this has been edited and so will the rest from here on out. Then I'll post the new one after they've all been... fixed.**

**Thanks for the support!**


	2. Introducing!

The girls took the news hard. Some even broke down into tears. The twins and Mori shrugged it off with acknowledgement, while Honey looked like he was about to cry, and Haruhi and Kyoya looked almost… happy?

"I am terribly sorry. You will receive refunds if you had already paid in advance." I bowed respectfully to the room of saddened ladies, managing to cheer up about half of them as they told me it alright. I noticed that the tearful Honey had also managed to stop a few tearful ladies in their sorrows.

_Good call Honey_, I mentally praised his quick-wit— or true sadness, either way, it did the trick.

"But our tea party under the blossoms is still on for next week!" I cheered with a flamboyant smile. The mood of the room visibly changed.

I laughed good-naturedly as a group of girls swamped me.

"Okay, mademoiselle," I grabbed the girl closest to myself's hand and kissed the back of it politely. "Until then, let us part in harmony." I bowed politely. I've been told I'm more princely and appealing as man when I bow, so I have adapted the habit and I have no intention of changing it any time soon— It's also respectful to my elders and gentlemanly for the ladies. However, sometimes, I wonder how other guys my age might see it. They probably see it as standoffish and stuck-up-ish.

I shook off the idea. Why should I care? It's impossible to please everybody.

I couple of girls moaned and groaned about leaving as they scurried out the door, grabbing their jackets and purses as they left. I walked to the corner where the other Hosts were gathering.

"Hey Boss, why's the Okinawa trip off?" Hikaru asked as he lounged on his brother's shoulder— or is that Kaoru. The one and only way for most of us to tell the two apart is the fact that they split their hair on different sides, that it, unless you can figure out the differences in their personalities. And only one of us can do that as of yet, maybe it's because she's the only girl of us Hosts and she can see something us boys can't or maybe it's because she's a commoner and she looks deeper than appearances, but all of us believe it's just because she's Haruhi. Haruhi is different than most girls. She doesn't care how she looks and, therefore, we took her to be a boy upon our first meeting her, we later found out that she was a girl after… we cleaned her up. And even then, it took some longer than others to figure it out. End of that discussion. Anyway, she can be extremely girly or tomboyish at different times, she's smart, and she figured that being a Host is the best way for her to pay back her debt to us— shattering a vase, don't get me started on how mean we were to her back then. Don't get me wrong though, she doesn't hate it here or hate us and we ended up being all great friends, almost like a family in a sense. She could have found another way to pay us back, another way that didn't involve being around us, but she chose this method in particular and we have all caught her enjoying herself at times. So it all worked out in the end.

"The principle said no." Was my awkward response.

"Did you ask why?"

"No. He seemed stressed out about it though."

"Hmm… Interesting…" Kyoya said absentmindedly.

"What is it, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked.

"It just seems odd. The school has never suffered from our trips and neither have our clients. Why would his father say no?" Kyoya put a hand to his chin in thought.

"There is no way to tell what is going on from the information we have now. Let's just sleep on it tonight. Ok?" Haruhi stated with a sigh as she rubbed her head tiredly.

"Aw. Is our little Haruhi tired?" One of the twins remarked as they both threw their arms around her neck securely.

"Yes I am." She agreed sharply. "And I'm going home if we are done here." Haruhi answered matter-of-factly, as she routinely shoved their arms off her.

"Very well then." Kyoya agreed. "I'm going home as well." Kyoya said as he grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Alright see you guys tomorrow." I waved halfheartedly, my father's disapproval of our trip weighing heavily on my mind.

"Tama-chan, ask your dad about the trip again." Honey's face got serious as he said this, oddly in a reassuring way, and then his face slipped into an adorable one as he finished with a "K?"

"Yeah, I will, don't worry about it." I answered, scratching the back of my neck nervously— the twins' theory of him having a darker side weighing down my option of responses.

Mori rested his hand on the top of my head as he passed. "Good luck." I heard him m with his deep yet quiet voice.

"Yeah." I sighed, finally deciding that I _had_ to go talk to my dad again. "I'm sure I'll need it."

* * *

><p>I'm not looking forward to asking my dad about this. That's a fact. He was going to get all fidgety like he was earlier and I don't like how obvious it was that he was trying to hide something, he's simply not the type to hide much of anything— yeah, he'll tell me it's no one of my business if it comes down to it, but he hasn't done that since I was a kid. Plus, my constant asking makes me uncomfortable, it makes me seem a bit too persistent and imprudent for my own liking.<p>

I walked down the dimmed hallways of Ouran. They were currently a complete contrast to how they were during the day, their overly populated and bright hallways now dark and empty.

I arrived at my dad's office and knocked on the door. I heard his tired voice muffled through the door. "Come in."

I opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind me extra quietly.

He looked up from the papers on his desk dutifully and then his features morphed into that of happy surprise. "Oh, Tamaki! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Grimly, I responded. "I would like to ask you for your reasoning."

"For?"

"For denying our trip to Okinawa."

My dad gave a sorry smile.

"It's because…" He hesitated until stopping his sentence altogether and giving no indication of continuing.

"Yeah?"

"You can't tell any of the other students ok?"

I gave him a confused look.

He gestured to the chair in front of his seat. "Have a seat please. I need to find a proper way to explain this."

I complied with his request.

"Well, you know how most kids here are the children are from…_ important_ families?"

I nodded.

"And you know how these people get threats often?"

I nodded again, not liking where this was going.

"Well, our school has been threatened."

"Explain more please." I asked of him after no more information was given. "Isn't threats to the school common?"

"Even I'm not really sure of the details. I had a close friend of mine who works in the police force tell me this. He said this time it was a real threat and that it's dire that we keep all of the students at the school except to go home with their designated bodyguards that have been hired by their families. I'm sending all parents the information, plus there will be an assembly tomorrow where I will share this information with the students if they haven't already heard it from their parents."

"Are we doing anything to protect the students?" I was standing now both hands braced on his desk.

"Tamaki, calm down. Of course we are. A whole police force is being sent into the area. This police unit has close ties with the very families that attend here and I'm even close associates with a few of the heads. We will be completely safe under their protection." I noticed that it seemed that he was convincing himself along with his attempts to convince me.

"What about the people who don't have family bodyguards?" I asked, Haruhi's lone form walking home flashing across my vision. I should know, I follow her every once in a while, on the days club activities let out exceptionally late and she refuses my (or anyone else's) offer to drive her home.

"I've looked into it and all families that don't have a trusted bodyguard are hiring immediately from a specifically trusted area." He paused and saw the look in my eyes. "But, as I'm sure you know, there was a small problem with that plan, our scholar."

"Haruhi." I whispered and nodded vigorously.

"Yes, Fujioka. I talked to the lead officer and he is sending in a specialized officer to protect her. One he trusts with his very own life."

I sighed in relief and I relaxed as I sat back in the chair.

"So we're good?"

"Yeah. But why didn't you tell me all of this earlier?"

"Because I had just received the news not but a few moments prior and was still absorbing it all, plus I needed to check on some things and get a lot of things done in order for the safety of our students to be complete and secure."

_So that's why he was so panicky,_ I realized. "I understand."

I stood and bowed. "I'll be heading home now."

"Okay. See you later then. I still have some work to finish up."

I turned and walked out, closing the door behind me, I leaned against the door and put my hand to my face.

"Will everything _really _be okay?" I muttered worriedly.

* * *

><p>The next day I arrived on the school's campus and Tamaki was waiting at the gate looking stressed but strangely comfortable. It's a weird look for him.<p>

"Haru-chan!" I suddenly heard someone call my name.

As soon as I turned around I was met with the little arms of Honey as he leapt up and hugged me. I saw Mori walking up to us out of the corner of my eye. _Honey must have left him in his dust_, I concluded.

"Hi, Sempai. How are you today?" I looked down at him— which isn't very far to look, for we are actually about the same height, I remain just slightly taller. Dumb short genes.

"Great! How about you?"

"The usual. Mori?"

He grunted slightly and nodded. "Good."

"Haruhi!" I heard the twins cry out my name, drawling it out like some kind of cheer.

I turned to see then running towards us, Kaoru waving.

"Oh, hi Tama-chan, Kyo-chan."

I turned to see them standing with us, no longer surprised by the guys' sudden appearances anymore.

"Looks like we're all together." Kyoya observed as the twins finally reached our side.

"There's an assembly today." Tamaki stated as he started to walk towards the auditorium. We followed him, our faces depicting confusion to the tall blond at our head.

"Is it just me of does the boss seem a bit tense?" Hikaru whispered.

"He _is _kinda stressed looking." Kaoru agreed.

I looked from them to Tamaki. _What's his deal?_ I mused as I watched his rigid back.

We arrived at the assembly room and took a seat in the back as directed by our leader.

After a couple minutes, a lady that I recognized to be one of the assistant principals, walked to the center of the stage. I took her in, looking for any signs of what news was too come, what could possibly have Sempai so off today? Then again, he _is_ Tamaki. Her clothing was proper and her face as strict as per usual. But I slowly began to notice that something's off with her expression.

What kind of distress is that? I've seen it before somewhere and quite often at that— is it… worry?

* * *

><p>I listened as the assistant principal gave the same speech as my dad did yesterday, although hers seemed a lot my thought out and rehearsed. She worded it well, erasing majority of the fears from the students, but I noticed that she didn't mention the scholar student's safety and I looked at Haruhi. Her jaw was set tight, her expression stiff, so she had noticed as well.<p>

Just as I was about to stand and make a scene, the assistant principal said "Now, this is all, but would the scholar student report to the third music room? There's someone waiting to see you."

Haruhi's eyes met mine as she stood up.

I sent her a reassuring look as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>…Earlier that same day…<em>**

I glance out the window. Man, this is dumb. Why must I do it? Can't they just choose some low-rate cop to guard the princess?

I had just received my assignment. I was to guard a specific scholar student at Ouran High School, a school for prestigious teens belonging to rich and powerful families. All I get from that is: Snobs, and plenty of them.

I was currently seated in the passenger seat of a car with John, a honorable discharged military officer who was currently in a high place within the police force, driving. He was discharged because of a loss of a limb, an arm, but now he has this cool little metal one that can do so much more than any regular arm. I'm kind of jealous— but at the same time, not. I guess I'll have to settle for my own little quirks.

He and some of his colleagues had discovered a threat to a close friend's school— an important school full of important kids, might I add. Not that I'm one to be calling them kids, I'm the age of a first year, just raised differently and taught early I guess you could say, so I've already graduated the level of a high school student. I'm currently on probation because of a… mishap. So I'm stuck with a bunch of little jobs until I receive notice of otherwise. They told me this would be my chance to prove myself— to get back into the big leagues— but I don't see the point on how this will prove my worth. Guarding a little princess, Gah!

"Remember, this is your chance of redemption." He reminded calmly, seriously.

"I just don't see it." I muttered, looking out the window, effectively portraying my annoyance.

"What do you not see?" He was patronizing me, I could just feel the smile that was forming on his lips. I scowled deeply and refused to look at his ugly mug.

"I don't understand how guarding a stupid rich kid is going to get me back to where I need to be!" I snarled, my anger misdirected at best, this time I caught his gaze as I turned my head to look at him straight on.

"Do you have TIPTAP with you?" He remained calm and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Of course." I answered sharply as I pulled out the small cylinder from its place on my belt. "Now answer my question."

"I'm not 'answering the question' because I know you. You'll get me to argue with you then you'll just keep throwing stuff back at me until you feel as though you've won." He said, not once taking his eyes off the road ahead of him. "You just don't know how to shut up and do as you're told— I don't know if I should be proud, as a mentor, or disappointed, as a parent." He muttered with high amusement laced in his voice.

I flinched visibly, a smile bubbling up in my chest. I hate how he knows me that well. But I can't imagine him_ not_ knowing me as well as he does. It's really nice having that one person you can trust, instead of being against the whole world. I'm so paranoid and, yet, this man has proven more often than not that he'd give up his life to save mine.

I sighed as he turned up his oldies rock-n-roll, a smile forming visibly on my lips as he sang along terribly to the words. I closed my eyes peacefully before once again looking back out the window, the rich scenery passing me in a blur.

I just wish I could return the favor.

* * *

><p>As walked down the hall, I actually wished for one of the guys to be with me. My nerves were a buzzing and it was driving me crazy! But, I suppose it's a good thing that none of them are here, now I can actually take whatever it is seriously.<p>

I arrived at the third music room. It felt as though I was entering it for the first time all over again, even though I come here almost every day. This time there was a strange tension coming from the other side and I almost didn't want to open it. Despite my buzzing nerves and my heart telling me not to— I'm ever the one for listening to logic and logic was telling me that I was overreacting.

I opened a single of the giant double doors, extra slowly.

There, in the middle of the room where Tamaki normally takes his customers sat four people. There were two couches facing each other and a low table between them. On one couch sat a man at about fifty and a young girl at about fifteen, my age. On the other couch sat the principal, his sharp features set serious but friendly, and my dad in his usual attire. Most would take him to be my mom, but my mom died many years ago. My dad, however, enjoys dressing like a woman and works at a transvestite bar, not that I mind, it's just, I don't enjoy having to explain this _to each and every person_ who happens to meets him.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" The man on the first couch asked.

"Yes, Mister…?"

"John Aliff. But you don't have to go through with the formalities of a Mister or sir, just call me John, because we are going to be seeing a lot of each other, sweetie." He winked in a friendly manner, making me oddly less tense in his presence.

"This is my close friend John, Haruhi, I trust him with much more than I probably should trust anyone with." The principal informed, adding a little chuckle to the end and further easing my nerves.

I nodded rather sitffly.

The girl raised her hand a bit, her sharp eyes resting upon my form observantly. "Uh, I have a question, and I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to know— you're a girl, right?"

"Uh… Yeah." I suddenly felt awkward. I shifted my weight slightly and broke eye contact.

"I'm Rem." She smiled politely and nodded her head in confirmation to the information.

"Nice to meet you, Rem." I said adding a small smile only for mannerisms as I took a seat beside my dad.

The principal spoke up. "Haruhi, since you can't afford a bodyguard and our school is supposed to supply you with all necessities, we are supplying you with one."

My eyes flickered to the two: _John looks strong_, I noted confidently.

The principal continued. "John will be in charge of removing the threat and Rem will be your protection."

I felt my heart stop a moment and I went rigid as I thought about what that would mean. A girl my age, my size, is going to be my protection. I looked back at the girl, who was busy polishing some sort of cylinder that I hadn't noticed earlier. I looked at the principal and nodded in hesitant confirmation.

"Yes, sir."

I took another good look at Rem: She was slender, well built, and quite tall for a girl. _Agility is what she must have going for her_, I concluded from her build. She has bright reddish-brown eyes that seemed dulled by her emotions and her hair is long, pin-straight, and a reddish auburn color that she left down, it seemed about hip length from where I sat. Her outfit consisted of a black shirt with some kind of punk logo on it, black cargo pants, a worn out pitch-black jacket that seemed a couple sizes too large, a pair of torn up and worn out sneakers, and I thought I saw a combat belt around her waist…

I saw the man nudge her and I saw her look at me reluctantly, her eyes narrowing as she studied me once again. "It's a pleasure to be working with you."

And she held out her hand.

I took it. She squeezed slightly and shook it up and down once before releasing it and turning towards the door.

And that's when the guys burst in.

* * *

><p>I looked up at the boys that had just entered the room. They all had nice features and I instantly recognized Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. So this is the Host Club. I looked at the twins, instantly analyzing them, looking at the smallest differences and instantly able to tell them apart, their posture and voices giving it away.<p>

All the boys were talking at once except for two, Morinozuka who isn't known for being very talkative and some kid with glasses and jet black hair, he seemed to be analyzing the situation as well. I looked at the remaining boy, who had stunning blonde hair and bright eyes. He looked incredibly similar to the principal— I guess he's Tamaki Suoh then.

I yawned loudly, gathering everybody's attention.

"Okay. I get that you guys want to know what all's happenin', but nothing is going to get explained unless you quiet down and allow us to speak." John spoke up.

Dang it! I wanted to say that. I narrowed my eyes at John, who avoided my eyes and smiled mischievously.

They stopped talking, commencing with an awkward silence. John nudged me sharply with his elbow, which means it's time to introduce myself again. I rolled my eyes, like me being polite is going to help anything. I stood anyways and bowed politely.

"I'm Rem. I'll be Haruhi's guard from now until the threat is removed. Please cooperate with me until then." I glanced up to see a couple of disapproving looks. I gave them all a small sneer. "Or not." I mumbled turning away and crossing my arms attitudiously.

"Nice to meet you Rem-chan! You can call me Honey!" The little blondie glomped me. "And this is Mori!" He gestured to the tall dark man.

We stared at each other for a moment with blank expressions.

He nodded then gave me a small smirk of approval. I let a small laugh escape my lips at our odd reactions upon meeting one another for the first time.

I looked at the others blankly, awaiting their introductions— after all, I was polite enough, can't they at least return the favor?

The blondie leapt at the chance, surprising me— and I don't like being surprised, I like to be on top of a situation. "I'm Tamaki, my dear Princess Rem. It is a pleasure to meet you." That would have been good enough and he would have had left a good impression on me as a good flirt, that is, if he hadn't done what he did next. He reached down, grabbed my hand, and pressed his lips to it.

"Okay." I pulled my hand back, sliding it across my leg in attempts to wipe the gesture away. "That's overdoing it just a bit." I said cautiously.

"Don't be shy. We know what you want." The twins crept up my side, one getting dangerously close to my face the other going around behind me.

I put my hand between our faces. It was a dumbfounded moment for them, I didn't blush and my voice didn't waver. "I'm sorry to ruin your fun, but would you mind keeping your breakfast a secret?" I said, referring to his breath.

He pulled back irritation written on his face. His brother walked back into my vision, clearly having a hard time holding back his laughter. His brother looked at him irritably. The other one apologized to him but continued to struggle with his laughter.

"Those two are Hikaru," Haruhi walked up to me and gestured to the irritated one, "and Kaoru Hitachiin." She gestured to the laughing one. I guess now I knew which one was which.

"Well, I guess that just leaves me," The guy in the glasses spoke, correcting said glasses, "I'm Kyoya Ootori. Nice to meet you Miss Rem."

I smiled kindly at him, finally someone with respect!

"The pleasure is mine. No need for the title, though. I am simply here on a job, I am not a customer to your Host Club neither am I a proper lady." I continued to smile kindly.

But I could tell none of them bought it.

* * *

><p>What is up with this girl? She's smiling, yet, it seems as though she's… plain. Blank. There is no emotion put into it. Her eyes are dead. And she has a sharp tongue. Maybe it's because she's working and wants to stay professional? Which that is another thing I don't understand. She's a girl, who it takes a lot more effort to become physically strong, yet, she's so slender and delicate looking! How is she supposed to protect anybody!? When she put her hand in my face I thought there was a strange feeling to it, it was so tiny. Also her breaths are so shallow, not a sign of great athleticism, and it seems as though she's lacking any muscle at all.<p>

My conclusion: There is no way this is for real.

I glanced at the other Hosts. Their expressions showed the same thing I was thinking, even Kyoya and Mori. We all knew one thing for certain: something was off with this girl and, we all made a silent deal right then and there. Some of us even nodded our heads to each other.

We were going to find out what her deal is, and, we were going to fix her.

After all, it is the job of the Host Club to make every girl happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's another chapter up and running! This one didn't take much editing from the first time around, but there were some gaps and rushed points so I fixed those. I hope Rem is a solid character.<strong>

***crosses fingers* There are so many of you that like this story. I sure hope I don't mess it up in the processes of editing. Tell me if I screwed something up!**


	3. Trust Issues Much?

"It seems to me that the best way to avoid grabbing any extra attention is to enroll Rem into classes." The principal stated.

"Whatever you feel is best. I will do my job properly." I said, my body going rigid as the fight sense turned on at being in an enclosed space. The guys were now seated as well, having drug up chairs to our little set up in the middle of the room. They surrounded me and I wasn't too fond of being surrounded. However uncomfortable I was, my detective's eye was still tuned into what was happening around me.

It seems to me that these guys are the only students in the school that know of Haruhi's true gender— which is surprising considering how pretty she really is. Yes, upon my first meeting her you make take it that I wasn't sure. But that's only because I noticed the boys' uniform first. There were obvious signs about her being female, but there were a few things that threw me off upon our first meeting— even though I knew I was protecting a girl from the very beginning, I wasn't entirely sure.

"However, I do find it suspicious for me to be in every class with her. Plus, if you take in the fact that I'll be staying with her, it's a little freaky. However, I also feel that everyone knowing our situation is a bit of an invasion on mine, Haruhi's, and the police force's privacy. I believe the best option would be for me to stage being Haruhi's cousin, or some other family member, that is staying with her because of family issues. Otherwise, a lot of people are going to be starting rumors that are completely avoidable." I tapped my chin as I leaned back in my seat. "Plus whoever is targeting the school could very well have an infiltration in the school that is leaking information. I very well could _become a student_ and act in dire situations."

"Hey, Rem darling, when were you last in a defensive case?" John asked, encouraging me to revealing more about my credibility.

"It's been quite a few these past few weeks. But you have to remember I'm still on probation, I have to work my way up. I have to be extra careful not to slip up." I stated monotonously giving up the information.

The twins widened their eyes. "Probation?"

"It was my slip up. I over looked a detail and had to scramble last minute." I answered vaguely.

"Excuse me, but how do you know that one of us isn't a spy?" Kyoya asked matter-of-factly.

I smiled at him cockily and challengingly. "I know of each of your situations with your families and how none of you would benefit from this."

"Rem, dear, explain for the fella." John babied me.

I sighed and continued, not able to keep the smugness out of my voice, "Well, first of all, the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families helped put this whole defense team together, and they have close ties with the school. Plus I've understood that the school has helped them out with information purposes on many occasions. And if they targeted the school, their position in the social ladder would fall completely to the bottom. And that leads to the question, even if they did such as threaten the school, what benefits could they possibly get from this? None. They would lose a lot— such as the trust of the very people they serve— and lose business, dropping from the elite immediately. And they would also become targets of the various families that attend here. Therefore, there wouldn't be a single benefactor from _any_ of this."

John pulled out a poster and pinned it up on a white board. The poster had a picture of each person in the room, including me and him. He took a red marker and crossed out Honey and Mori. Everyone watched him carefully. I simply raised an eyebrow at his actions and he shrugged me off.

"Anyway," I continued, the laughter hiding in the depths of my voice. "The Ootori family is mainly focused on healthcare. Plus they only have one student in this school. Sure, they send in doctors for the days the students get their physicals and such, but, as I checked, they did the same for their oldest son when he went to this school. So, if they were going to strike, they would have done it six years ago when the school had reached its weakest point. The amount of money was the same as it is now, but its defenses were weak because there were little important ties between it and the police._ Plus_, much like the other two families aforementioned, there are no benefits to committing such an offense and their high position on the social ladder would diminish." I paused, thinking about my next point. "I also see it as noteworthy that the current head has really close ties with the current principal." I looked at said boy and he nodded with a satisfied smile on his face.

_Did I earn some credit in your book_, _boy_? The level of my cockiness only grew at this point.

John marked out Kyoya. Everyone was tense now. They probably didn't like my reasoning but they had to accept it because it was true. Plus, I doubt they were looking down on me anymore. I had always been taught to earn my place and, that's what I'm going to have to do here. I smirked, this was my favorite part, the point right before the breakthrough.

"The Suohs'— Yes, I know you're thinking this is a very unethical accusation. But think about it a little more, any amateur detective can see it for it happens in the TV shows and real life more than people care to admit. The one who called for help is the criminal more often than not. Maybe they are the threat or even working with the threat, I had to ask myself. I thought it was likely, considering the situation, that is, I thought so, until I actually arrived on scene. Upon closer inspection of the school and the Suoh's, it became obvious that they aren't the threat. The school reveals it the most; no security at the front door, the fact there is a scholar student, the fact that protection is given to that scholar student. And, upon learning the circumstances between Tamaki Suoh's parents, grandparents, in the reports the situation told me itself that the only thing they could ever wish to hide is out there in the open for those with proper access. There is not enough time or buoyancy for one person to handle all of that plus managing a school and the threat without breaking down mentally. Plus, with all of the close ties in the mix, it just doesn't make sense to suspect any of them."

John marked out Tamaki and the principal.

I brought in the most obvious 'No' next, showing with my tone that it was the most obvious one as well. "Haruhi and her dad have no reason to attack plus they don't have the resources to attack any big groups. Another thing that I find that really closes them out of the suspect list is the fact, one, Haruhi barely knows of any big families and, another, her dad doesn't know of any big groups. How do I know that to be true? Well," I turned toward Mr. Fujioka. "What is the Hitachiin family famous for, Mr. Fujioka?"

His eyes widened as he stared at me blankly for a few moments, I could actually see the wheels turning. He had no idea— never bothered to ask I suppose, considering that two Hitachiins are among his daughter's best friends. I put my hand on his, signaling that it was enough. The vacant expression left his face and I smiled kindly at him. It was an empty smile but it was still rare to come from me unless I wanted to consol you or I trusted you even in the slightest.

John marked out Haruhi and her dad.

"The Hitachiins' are fairly popular but not as important as other big name families. However this may be true, they are still important enough consider and to need an analysis. By using the information given in the family files, the only ones involved in big names and big enough groups are the current parents of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The father is an important business man in an independent company with a single leader. He is not that head, but he still acquires a high pay. So I looked further into it. It seems that, while at work, he works on singular projects alone that are a necessity for the business. He seems to be a man that blends well into the background but is also the man who holds it all together. Therefore, I conclude, he is completely irrelevant to this case. The mother was a bit of a hard nut to crack. She, being a fashion designer, has contact information all over the world and it was kind of hard to organize the massive amount of information. So, with her permission, I looked into her frequent contacts. None of them had ever heard of the school." I put a hand to my face. The thought of all that information overwhelms me. Turns out John, the big idiot, is a close friend of hers and so, when I was introduced, she made sure to dress me up. "I got to meet her because John is a close friend of hers, I talked to her, and she gave me everything I wanted information wise, in return I had to help her with… other things." I shuddered. "I conclude that the Hitachiins' are removed as suspects."

John was laughing as he marked out the twins. I turned sharply on him, sending a deadly glare. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

"It's just you were so adorable! Yuzuha sure does have taste—"

"Okay. That's great. Now the fact that there are two faces on the board leaves us with questions. As per meeting me and John, do you not trust us? Because if you don't, at all, we can leave the premises immediately. We are going to step outside and I want you all to vote on whether or not you trust us, if we stay or not. You can make the decision. If we leave you will have no protection, because that would mean that you believe you know who the threat is. You will know the faces, the names, so you can call the cops so that we can be interrogated. We may be guilty of some other things but, if you can see us coming in and threatening you, you need to get rid of us immediately. The first step to removing a threat is to discover if your judgment is accurate enough. You can choose who not to trust and who to trust." I stared at them straight faced and strong.

Then I turned around, placed my headphones in my ears, turned up the music so incredibly loud that they could hear it, and stepped out.

John followed, completely silently. He was upset with me, I could tell by his emotionless stare at my back.

We closed the door and he looked at me from across the hall.

I crossed my arms stubbornly, leaned against the wall, and glared back at him determinedly. He put a hand to his forehead in frustration and turned his back to me.

A little bit hurt by the gesture, I decided to take the ear buds out of my ears and to speak to him.

"Alright, I'm sorry." I sighed and ruffled my hair, frazzled. "That was stupid and reckless of me but still…"

He glance at me from the corner of his eye, I could tell that he was caving a little.

"I can't work with people who think I'm the bad guy."

He turned around and looked at me unimpressed, but no longer mad or disappointed. "Well, you better hope they don't kick us out of here or your probation will reset and shit will hit the fan with this case because we will have to bring in more forces, and these people won't be working with us willingly and we will have to be… forceful." He hesitated. He didn't like the idea any more that I did.

"Yeah, but I have a good feeling."

He smiled excitedly like this was some kind of game. "Instincts?"

"I believe so."

"Then we are in good hands."

I smirked.

Then the door opened.

* * *

><p>They left the room. Why would they leave the room with parting words like that?! What the heck is going through that girl's head?!<p>

"Well, do we trust them or not?" I said into the deep silence we were left in.

"I don't like it. Is this staged?" My brother, Hikaru, asked me.

"I don't believe it is. Did you see John? He looked reluctant and a little bit angry. I think she is doing this of her own accord. But, to answer your question Kaoru, I believe I do trust them." Kyoya stated unwaveringly.

"I trust her! She seemed nice." Honey cheered.

I looked at Mori, he nodded in confirmation.

"Something about her seemed sad and hurt, but she also seemed sincere. I vote for her to stay." Haruhi voted.

"Every princess has something to hide, that specific princess isn't letting herself be hindered by that. She needs to stay so that we can give her happiness!" Tamaki cheered.

"How did this become a voting session about her? It's supposed to be about the both of them and their officers." The principal asked.

All the Hosts turned and looked at him. Some glared, some didn't, and his own son looked like he was sympathizing for him. He had no idea what was going on and he looked at the only other non-Host in the room, Mr. Fujioka. He was in for a disappointment because Mr. Fujioka was in tears.

"It's so happy! I wish I could be that little lady! Having all these handsome men worried about me!" He cried as comical tears continued to stream down his face. "I think she should stay!"

"Eh, I think she should let them stay, I've heard our mom mention a John Aliff before." My brother stated. "Kaoru?" He asked.

"Sure." I said nonchalantly.

Hikaru gave me a questioning look.

"I'm just lost in thought right now. I'm fine." I whispered to him reassuringly.

We all looked at the principal.

"I've known John for a long time, so I trust him. But that girl is strange, something about her bothers me. Tell me if anything weird happens and I'll have them remove her."

"So is that a yes?" Tamaki asked, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I guess so." His dad smiled slightly.

"Ok. I'll go tell them." I said as I stood.

I walked over to the door and felt the others watching my back. I opened the door.

There stood Rem, leaning on the wall across the hall, arms crossed, and a determined look on her face.

"So…?" She asked as she stood up straight, removed her ear buds, turned the music off, and walked in.

"It's a unanimous vote. You stay."

She smiled.

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Welp! This chapter was nothing to laugh at! (It made me upset how many things were missing from it!) <strong>

**How'd I do? How am I doing?**

**Review! I've got to know!**

**KewlkatLove**


	4. Just a Bunch of Maybes

I was allowed to stay! I was pleased with myself as I walked down the hall behind the principal, the others followed close behind.

"So, I expect you all to act normal around Rem. Treat her as a regular student. The twins can treat her as a friend of their mom, because Yuzuha does indeed know her. Rem will also be the protection for 'Host activities'. She is plenty prepared to do pretty much any assignment you give her. She is skilled in musical instruments and works incredibly well with computers. I've also heard from other police members that she is a good baker. She can do any of these to lower the suspicion." John explained.

I felt the tips of my ears heat up slightly. I don't handle compliments well.

"Why can't the other students know, John-san?" Honey asked.

"Just because you all are cleared doesn't mean the other students are." I answered instead, sending a sideways glance to those trailing behind me, Honey in particular since I was speaking to him.

I felt a couple of eyes on me harden into glares. They didn't like me suspecting the other students. Before I could give a remark or snap at them for staring so long, John took center stage.

"Rem has earned the nickname 'Little Sherlock'. And for a reason. She has a heart of gold and will try to prove all that she can, innocent. But she also wants to keep everyone safe."

"Please do not speak on my behalf. You make me sound like a pansy that can't complete her job professionally." I spoke with full composure, and all without turning to face them.

I heard John whisper something that made my irritation grow. "She also can't handle complements very well." Then he, and many of the others, chuckled.

I turned around slightly, sending him a small glare.

Good for him. Getting on their good side, making them feel comfortable around him. I just wished he would leave me out of it.

We arrived at the principal's office. He unlocked the door and went in. The principal walked in and sat down behind his desk.

"Haruhi Fujioka and Rem take a seat please." He gestured to the two seats in front of his desk.

We did as we were told.

"Okay, first I am going to pull up Haruhi's records. Then I will enter Rem into the system as a new student. Would it be best for her to be enrolled as a scholar student or paying?"

"Scholar." John and I answered instantly.

He did some clicking with his mouse.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to need a last name."

John and I shared a look. That may be a problem.

"Uhhh, let's go with Fujioka, that is, if no one minds." I turned around to look first at Haruhi's dad and, after receiving his nod of approval, I looked at said girl who nodded with an "Of course."

"Won't you have a hard time answering to that?" One of the twins asked.

I scoffed. "I've read the Fujioka file so many times that I've started being able to pick it out amongst the masses. I'll be fine."

"If you don't mind me asking, what _is _your last name?" The principal asked curiously.

"There isn't one." I said.

I felt John stiffen behind me.

"And the rest is classified." He stated, abruptly stopping me from saying any more, giving them all a kind smile.

"But if you ever need to find me, just find either John or ask a higher up for Rem the Little Sherlock. Everyone seems to recognize me as that." I smirked as I sent John a look.

"Ok. So I have you put in here with majority of your classes with Haruhi, you are also put as Haruhi's cousin from abroad. The only classes you two won't have together are English and Art. I trust that you are fluent in English?"

"**_Very. And I enjoy art exceedingly_**." I answered in said language.

That earned either a smile or a small laugh from everyone in the room.

Maybe I would grow to enjoy this group.

Maybe…

Or maybe not.

* * *

><p>She actually might have softened up a bit to this crowd. I smiled joyfully. I told the heads this would be good for her! I, John Aliff, have found a way to bring joy to that melancholy child. She is exceedingly talented in a majority of things, but her people skills are lacking greatly. She seems too scared to get hurt, so she distances herself from others. I've seen this happen in with so many around me before, but none have ever been so severe, or so young. But, then again, I don't work with many people below the age of twenty.<p>

I watched her grin. I've seen her smile more in one day than I have seen in months. Maybe all she needed was friends, not old men like me or the other officers, but someone her own age.

As we continued to walk down the halls, I slowed to a stop. I watched as she and the other teenagers continued to walk away. I saw her look up as one of the twins pulled up a strand of her hair. He laughed as she swatted at his hand. Those guys were awfully playful, much like their mother. Maybe things will actually go smoothly with this case. Maybe Rem will be able to walk away from this all with friends that she can trust. Maybe she will fall in love with someone. Maybe they will live happily ever after.

Yeah, just a bunch of maybes.

* * *

><p>I turned around, noticing that a presence was missing from the little crowd that had gathered around me, and I looked at John, who trailed quite a few feet behind us. He was just standing there, silent and a strange look on his face.<p>

"John. Are you ok?" I walked back to him.

I watched as his eyes traveled down to look at me. I then noticed there were tears in them. The tears broke free and slid down his rough cheeks.

My eyes widened as he smiled at me.

I pulled out my phone. "Ok. I'm calling a doctor, you are definitely _not_ alright."

He put his hand on my phone, stopping me from pushing buttons. I looked back at his face to see that the tears had turned into comical ones.

I sighed and hit him upside his head with my phone.

"You goof. What could possibly be going on in that head of yours?" I breathed irritably as I turned my back to him.

I felt another presence behind me. I whipped around to see the Principal.

I raised my eyebrows in question as he stared at me.

"We need to get you fitted for a school uniform."

"No need." I smirked, a little pride showing through.

"And why is that?" The principal and John asked at the same time. They looked at each other, perplexed.

"Mrs. Yuzuha and I made arrangements for it already. We looked over the student handbook and made a uniform accordingly." I smiled mischievously at them.

John sighed. "Now we're really in for a treat. Yuzuha and Rem are the cleverest girls I've ever met, putting them together is just asking for it."

"Don't worry. I'm following all of your school guidelines. And all the other students will take from this is that I'm incredibly smart." I grinned smugly.

"Oh, stop flattering yourself. You've already proven to us you're a prodigy, little miss _smart-aleck_." John teased.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ugh. What did you two plan? Just what are you up to already?" John asked suspiciously. "We haven't even put any plans into effect and you're already making mischief!"

I smirked at his suspicion and narrowed my eyes in cocky mischievousness. "I wouldn't dare do any _mischief_, of all things!" I dramatically pretended to be offended.

"Mmmhhmmm." He pursed his lips and hummed in sketchy agreement.

"Well, if we are done here, I'm heading home to grab some stuff. No protection is needed quite yet. My first day will be tomorrow. Give the announcement or whatever." I waved with my back to them as I traveled down the hall to the front exit.

I looked around me as I walked. All the doors were tall with graceful, tiny details that contrasted greatly with the hulk-ish height of the doors. I liked how there were these fancy little signs popping out of the wall right above the doors. The doors lined one side of the hall and the other side was occupied by walls that were full windows. _That's a hazard_— I wonder what kind of glass it is. I put it away into my mental checklist. So much to do! Such little time.

"Eh, it'll work itself out eventually." I reassured myself verbally, ignoring the little voice in the back of my head.

_I hope._

* * *

><p>I grabbed my more 'normal' and casual clothes and the dress Yuzuha made me take— who knows when she'll appear and ask, more like force, me to wear it? And I do <em>not <em>want to tell her that I have to go dig it out from the crowded mess that is my apartment.

I sweat dropped at the thought of her reaction to that. She is a rather pleasant and playful lady but, when it comes to her clothing or styles, she's a serious scare.

As I walked along the sidewalk to Haruhi's house, I paid attention to any suspicious people around me, that is, without being too suspicious myself.

Nobody caught my eye and, before I knew it, I had arrived at Haruhi's place.

I scanned the name plates outside each door until I saw Fujioka.

Yes, it might be weird that I can see it from across the street, but that's just me.

As I walked up to the building, a woman watering the plants out front caught my eye. We stared at each other for a moment. She was staring at me weirdly and l was staring at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Miss, you looking for anybody?" She suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"Uh… Yeah… I'm Haruhi Fujioka's cousin. I'm… uhh… Staying with her for a while." I felt my face heat up at my nervousness. Whoever said I had good people skills? Especially old women. I can handle the toughest of bad guys, but I get all jittery around kind old women. I suddenly remembered I hadn't introduced myself to her. "I'm Rem Fujioka. Nice to meet you Miss-"

"Hara. Just Hara, I'm the Fujioka's neighbor, Hara Kouni. They're up in that apartment." She pointed to the door I had spotted earlier. "Although I don't think they're home."

I smiled kindly at her.

She looked taken aback by my smile.

I turned and walked away, but not before I heard her mutter "Such a pretty girl, especially when she smiles."

I scowled.

The old crone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, in my old author's note I was a bit... upset. the power had gone out for five days and I believe this story suffered the most from my craziness. I'll have to make sure it is presentable before I claim that it's been edited. You're welcome to read it however. But be warned.<strong>

**The date today is: June 30, 2015 (It has been edited on this day. I started this story like two years ago.)**

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**Love you people!**

**KewlkatLove!**


	5. Be My Undoing

I knocked on the door.

No answer. I flexed my jaw irritably before punching the door bell twice.

Still, there was no answer. I knocked again.

My switching between knocking, waiting, and ringing the doorbell carried on for about ten more minutes before I had slammed my head to the wood in frustration and noticed the little scrap of paper on the floor mat. I bent over and picked it up.

_Darling Rem,  
>Let yourself in.<br>The school has provided a cheap security system.  
>The pass code is Haruhi's birthday in numbers.<br>You should know this, right?  
>Love your dear uncle,<br>Ryoji._

I punched in the stupid numbers as hard as I could without breaking the device and I stormed in. I was mad. I was mad at his stupidity. My face a bright, stinging red, I threw my bag into the wall and marched throughout his home on a rampage.

"Idiot! You do not leave things like this out in the open! This should be known even if you aren't threatened!" I snarled aloud.

_He must want his home to be invaded._ _Yeah! That must be it!_ I thought sardonically. I calmed myself as I pulled out TIPTAP and accessed his scanning mode. _At least I still have this little guy to look out for us. Ryoji might just sign a warrant for our _death _at this rate!_

I walked through the house and stopped at each doorway, allowing the red scan light to pour out of the little cylinder that I held. He was scanning for any life forms and injecting a mild poison into the air. A poison that wouldn't kill or even hurt you, it would just temporarily shrink your airways so that you would be panting and I could locate you by sound. It wouldn't affect me, no, I was used to the stuff.

There wouldn't even be a bug in the house when I was done with it.

* * *

><p>After I was sure I was alone, I went into the kitchen and instantly noticed the rotting fruits— well, maybe not rotting, just, ripe, <em>really <em>ripe. I scanned through the cabinets and saw no blender. Great.

"TIPTAP time to work your magic." I mumbled as I pulled out the small cylinder once again. I hit it twice on the table then cranked one of its little gears on the side. TIPTAP expanded and eventually the top popped off, revealing little blades that rotated around a center axis.

I emptied as much fruit as I could squeeze into the mechanism and popped the top back on. I spun the small gear one more time and the cylinder started to whirr. I stood there, arms crossed, and enjoyed the silence, except for the small sound coming from TIPTAP. It was… peaceful. I honestly can't remember the last time I was in such a comfortable environment. Sure, I have my apartment, but that thing is crap. The water is never warm, or even clean for that matter, the walls are so thin you can hear your neighbors breathe and other, terrible things (shudder), but the apartment itself is actually not half bad, clean walls and nice furniture— it's just all so outdated and ugly.

I shook off the image of my apartment and looked at the Fujioka residence. Nice, and non-ugly patterns, clean furniture yet strewn like any normal family environment would be, magazines on the coffee tables along with empty cups and jackets all about the place, a comfortable amount of dust and a couple of cobwebs in the corners, folded laundry in the chair, and dirty ones in a basket. I glanced back at the kitchen. A couple of dirty dishes in the sink and an open microwave along with bread crumbs at the toaster. I smiled at the environment. I felt at peace— maybe because of my security check, but still, it was peace.

_DING!_

I turned to the cause of the tinkling sound. TIPTAP had finished.

"Smoothie time!" I practically squealed. I turned and opened a random cupboard. Plates. I opened the next and found the coffee cups, teacups, and regular cups. I whipped out a regular one and poured a reasonable portion of the smoothie into it, leaving enough for Haruhi and her dad.

I stumbled down the small hall to the front entrance to where I had tossed my black duffle bag. I reached in and pulled out my security sensor. It was little bigger than my thumb, but it was extremely high tech. It even has a little bit of artificial intelligence concealed within it! I stood and headed back into the kitchen where TIPTAP rested. I plugged the two together and TIPTAP entered all of the names, faces, and voices I had collected earlier. Yes, when I was talking to those boys I had been working as well. The security device beeped in confirmation saying that it understood what I was sending to it. I unplugged the two and, walking to the front door, stuck it to the door as I nonchalantly poured the disgusting smoothie over the railing.

I walked back in, smiling all the way.

So far everything was going as planned.

* * *

><p>Haruhi walked in and called out, "I'm home!"<p>

I offered her a cup silently.

She looked at me confused.

"You had some fruit going bad, figured I'd save you the trouble of throwing it away."

She took it and took a sip.

I stared at her as she drunk.

Then, suddenly, she paused, and her face scrunched up in disgust.

I smirked. "I know right?" And I turned my back to her as I walked back into the now clean house.

I heard Haruhi dump the nasty stuff into the sink, then pause as she finally took in the appearance of her house.

"Its… _clean_…" She said like it was a miracle.

"Yeah, I figured I'd do something worthwhile while I wait for you to get home. Otherwise, I would have died of boredom."

She smirked at my excuse for doing a good deed.

I gave a small smile, so small that she probably thought it was a figment of her imagination.

Maybe living here wouldn't all that terrible.

* * *

><p>I was wrong.<p>

It's terrible.

School sucks.

Why does it have to be so early in the morning!?

Haruhi and I had spent the night rather silently. It was a mutual silence. A comfortable silence. That is, we were pretty silent until her dad came in. Drunk. Talking about madness and whatnot. It beats me what he said. He was rather loud when he got home, and making quite a mess. By the time we had cleaned everything and her dad had passed out, it was almost midnight and we were exhausted. I dragged the extra mattress out of the closet that Haruhi had directed me to, while she cleaned her room a bit, making more room for me. And we passed out.

Now there was that annoying alarm clock.

"Haruhi…" I whined. "Turn it off… please…"

She groaned as she rolled over and lazily slapped her alarm clock.

"I see you're not a morning person." She stated amused, yet still in her tired state.

"I could say the same." I said as I sat up groggily.

We stared at each other in a harsh stare-down. Then, we both nodded at the same time and rolled over and lay back down.

"Ladies!" Her dad burst in. "Time to awake to the glorious day!"

I rolled over to look at Haruhi. "How is it possible for him to have been drunk last night and still be able to be like… this?"

"It's not normal right?" She agreed with me.

"C'mon! Can't waste such a glorious day!"

I glared at him from the corner of my eye, he failed to notice.

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him. Only for another to hit him at the exact same time.

I glanced at Haruhi and gave her a small smile of approval as I stood up. I glanced at TIPTAP, who rested on the dresser, protectively.

I closed the door as Ryoji left.

I shed my shirt and threw on the white collared shirt and placed the tie around its neck.

Haruhi stared at me quizzically. "You're wearing the boys' uniform?"

I smirked, mostly pride showing through. "Nope! I told you already, I found a loophole to avoid being an ugly, yellow, defenseless monstrosity!"

I pulled on the purple blazer and a knee length black skirt.

Haruhi's eyes widened, then a smile grew on her face. "Me and you are going to get along great."

I pulled up the pure white, almost innocently so, socks and laced up my black short-boots.

"Think so?"

And I smiled back at her.

* * *

><p>Poor girl. She can't even smile properly. She has such pretty features and probably a stunning smile. That is, if she would actually smile genuinely. Not once have I seen her really smile since I've met her. And the smiles she has given, are too forced and have some kind of strange emotion showing through them. They seem fake, as if she is trying, but her heart just won't allow her to show that sign of happiness.<p>

As we continued to dress I glanced at her. She certainly is cunning though. She has the aspects of a lawyer that I wish I had. Compromise. Loopholes. Details. Maybe I can pick up something from her.

And maybe our Host Club can help her break down these walls she has put up.

* * *

><p>I glanced at the wide open landscape. It seemed that the closer we got to the school, the more of a distance there was between the houses. It also seemed the houses got bigger and bigger. I blinked my eyes and shook my head, as if to clear the smoke around it. I may have been to this school before, but I was 1) in a car and 2) talking and 3) I really didn't care about anything else around me at the time.<p>

"It's actually quite peaceful." I muttered. It seems as though I had dropped a bit of my composure and had forgotten about my job for a moment. Screw the job. I'm going to enjoy this for a second.

"It is_ very_ peaceful. Always is in these wealthy snobs' neighborhoods. Speaking of which, if you don't mind my asking, are you rich?" Haruhi asked.

I regarded her with a snort. "No way in Hell." Was my simple reply.

She put her hands up playfully. "I was just curious. You just seem to have a lot of _connections_. But—" She paused as a monster limo passed us. "You just don't seem to act like _that_." She gestured to the limo.

I chuckled at her disdain. "No, I suppose not. It's just a lot of people know me, know of me, owe me, or have pity on me." My eyes widened at the last one. Now that's not what I meant to say.

"Rem?" Haruhi noticed too. Dang.

"That's not what I meant. I meant they have pity on my young age and my surroundings, you know, grown men, training at such a young age…" I covered quickly, and rather professionally, if I might add. "Oh look! We're here." I grinned.

"Haruhi!"

We turned only to see two larger figures topple us in a lousy hug.

I struggled to free myself from the two, slowly rocking backwards in the process. My eyes widened as I realized I was about to topple over and most likely give the world a view of my underclothes.

Did I ever mention how much I really hate skirts?

* * *

><p>Ok. These boys must have set this up, either that, or they have a serious knack for catching girls and sweeping them off their feet. Literally.<p>

Or it's just Tamaki.

Because that's who caught me.

He had both of his hands place gently but firmly on my shoulders, effectively steadying me. I looked up at him, my face full of scorn, that is, until I saw the look of surprise on his face. I felt my features soften as I stared at him. I noticed how our heights were only off by a few inches. I thanked the fact of being an above-average height girl, or I'd be buried into his stomach right now, and that is extremely unattractive and embarrassing. His eyes were a pretty blue, almost a purple. His hair seemed a bit ruffled, probably my fault, and he looked rather gentlemanly in this point in time. It was… nice. I soon realized, however, that we were still staring at each other. Whoops. I seemed to have gotten lost in my thoughts. I saw the softness in his features. They seemed genuine.

I watched as his features morphed into that of his pitiful act.

"Seems as though I've caught myself a princess." He attempted, but our little moment was gone.

"You're an idiot." And I shoved him off rather roughly.

I took a few steps forward until I was a few feet out of the big group. It seemed as though all of the Hosts had gathered here while I wasn't paying attention. I turned to face them, my eyes locking with Haruhi's.

"Hey. You going to walk me to the office so I can get my schedule?" I asked her.

"Huh...? Oh, yeah, sure." And she awkwardly scurried towards me.

I felt the guys watch my back as I walked away. I held it straight and my head high. Too close. That's what they were trying to do. And maybe I was letting them. It's inevitable. I might as well go out with a good struggle. They will not get me easily, that much I can promise. They will not break my walls without a fight. I will be their ultimate challenge.

And they will be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! Rem is such a solid character! She's exactly who I intended her to be! A hard-ass and a rockin' awesome person with a bad attitude!<strong>

**Let's just see if I can keep her that way through the rest of the story, eh?**

**I'm so glad that I chose this story to go over, it's so much fun! ^-^**


	6. First Impressions: So Far So Good

We walked down the halls silently.

These big, empty halls. I shuddered, they seem creepy now that I think about it. Everybody was most likely in their first class. I sweatdropped as I imagined the awkwardness in me being introduced to the class. Especially since, according to Haruhi, the fact that the twins were in the majority of our classes. They would, of course, pester the crap outta me. Especially when the teacher gave the ok for anybody to ask questions.

"I'll bet I can guess what you're thinking." Haruhi said

"Give it your best shot." I grumbled.

"Introductions."

I didn't look at her. "And…?"

She smiled knowingly at me. "The twins."

"Bingo." I said darkly.

"Eh. Don't worry about it. Everybody will be hung up on the fact that you're my cousin." Haruhi smiled softly as she looked ahead of her.

"You're that popular?" I asked incredulously. "I don't mean it in a bad way, but you look a little like you would rather avoid extra attention."

"Host club." She deadpanned.

I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as I looked down at her.

"Speaking of looks, how come you're so tall? You have like, a little less than a foot on me."

"I don't know." I shrugged the question off.

"Like genetic history? Anything?"

"Nope. I was raised, for the most part, by John. And we aren't related in the long haul." I answered sharply, hoping to get off of the topic sooner rather than later.

"Oh. So you have that kind of past." She mumbled unconsciously.

I flinched mildly. I knew everybody was thinking about my past and what was in it, but saying something about it out loud is a little too much.

Haruhi seemed to realize her mistake at that moment. "Oh! I'm sorry! Umm… I didn't mean—"

"I know. Just forget about it." I cut her off. "We're here."

I looked down at my schedule to check the class number and looked up at the door number and name. Then, after I was sure it was the correct classroom, I put my hand on the handle, turned, and pushed lightly. The light and elegant wood of the door pushed open easily. As soon it was opened a crack, I heard the excited mumbles of the students. I heard the phrase "new girl" multiple times as well.

I started to pull the door back closed, but Haruhi had put her hand on it. I looked at her, she smiled encouragingly. I sighed hopelessly as she pushed the door all the way open and walked in.

I followed. Chaos soon erupting.

"What is she wearing?!" I heard multiple girls screech something of the like.

"What a smart-ass." I heard a couple of guys snicker.

I felt myself stiffen. This happened often. I was always judged. At least I knew how to make them shut up. Maybe they wouldn't like me, but they would leave me alone.

"Hello Miss—?" The teacher attempted.

I looked at him lazily, a little bit of a snarl on my face.

His eyes widened quite a bit and I saw his body flinch. I've been told I have sharp features that are beautifully dangerous. I like that.

"Rem." I said as I caught a glimpse of Haruhi taking her seat near the window.

Everyone grew silent at my sharp and clear voice. I love that this comes naturally.

The teacher looked nervous as he spoke. "Would you like to say anything to your fellow classmates?"

I stared at him emptily for a couple of seconds. I could physically _feel_ the silence. Perfect. This was the effect I wanted on them. I slowly turned to look at the rest of the class. I scanned them slowly, intimidating.

I smiled a little, just enough to where they weren't unsettled. "My name is Rem Fujioka. Yes, I am Haruhi's cousin. Yes, I am staying with him and his father. No, I am not wealthy. I am also on a scholarship."

The teacher looked at the students after he realized that I was finished and quickly composed himself. "Any questions for our new student?"

Many hands went up. I sweatdropped. I was almost sure that I had scared some of them into their place.

I looked at the girl in the front with her hand up. She had short brown hair and soft features. Let's not forget the yellow monstrosity.

She took my glance of acknowledgement as a sign to speak.

"What kind of scholarship are you here on?"

"I'm a bit multitalented. But I mostly excel in Academics, Arts, and Physical areas."

"What else is there?" I heard a kid joke, and a small group laughed.

I looked at the kid who had cracked the joke. "Any problems?" I asked, my eyes hardening but the small smile still on my face.

He suddenly looked like he was about to pee his pants. "Uhh… No…"

I chuckled a bit in the back of my throat, a sign of superiority I had learned from John. A couple of hands went down, their owners looking slightly nervous.

I looked at the two remaining hands. The twins.

"Yes?" I asked neither one of them I particular.

One decided it was him I was referring to. "Do you plan to stay the whole year?"

"Maybe."

I looked at the other, waiting for his question.

"Will you be coming by the Host Club?"

"Probably. But not because I want to be a customer, I plan to walk home with Haruhi. Is that a problem?" I asked innocently.

The latter twin looked a little taken aback. I assumed by his attitude and, mostly, his voice that this was Hikaru.

"Miss Fujioka, would you take a seat in the empty one in front of the twins?"

"Yup. And, if you wouldn't mind, can you call me by my first name? It's a little confusing with Haruhi also being in here."

"I guess. Now hurry and take your seat." He said as he pointed in the direction of the empty seat. "And you can probably borrow a text book from one of the twins as well. I don't believe they mind sharing one with each other."

I nodded as I walked by the other students, of which, avoided my eyes. I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't that scary was I? Damn, I did a good job!

As I sat, I felt something big and heavy placed on my head. Unfazed, I reached up and grabbed the textbook. Then I turned slightly to face the twins and mumbled a quiet thank you, as to not disrupt the class.

I noticed that the desks were organized in a checkerboard pattern. But, instead of the red and black squares, it was made up of desks and empty spaces. This meant I sat diagonal from both of the twins.

Man, this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p>Once the teacher said we were free, the twins and I bolted out of our seat. The twins had anticipated the call from the teacher before I did and managed to stand on either side of my desk, preventing my escape.<p>

Not that I was going to get anywhere anyways, I didn't know my way around the school and Haruhi, also known as my guide, was still packing up her stuff. _So slow, we're going to have to work on that._

I looked up innocently at the nearest twin, Kaoru. I could do this.

"Hi?" I squeaked cutely. In my head I was wringing his and his brother's neck.

His face flushed, shock growing on his expression. He was not expecting that.

I stood quickly and daintily as he stared.

Hikaru walked into my line of vision, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. This seemed to shock Kaoru back into reality of who they were dealing with.

I pursed my lips to the side. I wasn't pleased.

"What do you want?" I sighed in defeat to our silent battle, closing my eyes for a brief second as I pushed my chair under my desk.

"What are you wearing?" The sounded skeptical more than disapproving, I smirked at this.

"How about asking your mom? She helped me make it." I winked at them.

Hikaru turned to his brother. "I knew it."

"Well, I got to go now. So…" I trailed off as I sidestepped them.

I went to look at my schedule only to discover it had been snatched by the fingers of Kaoru.

I turned to face them as they huddled around the slip of paper, mumbling to each other as they memorized my schedule. Creeps.

I looked over to Haruhi who was leaning against the wall by the door, waiting for me. I gave her an apologetic look, she nodded in understanding.

I reached forward quickly, plucking my schedule from their fingers and holding it on the other side of my body in order to prevent their flailing limbs from getting ahold of it again.

"But we didn't get to finish looking at it!" They whined simultaneously, slinging their arms around my shoulders and hunching their necks slightly to match my height.

"Look, don't touch." I said monotonously as I slipped out of their grasp and held the paper up to their identical faces.

"We have four out of six classes together!" They cried happily.

I sighed. "Help me…" I whispered to myself.

"Hmm…?" Hikaru leaned around the paper to look at me questioningly.

"Nothing." I said bluntly.

"Looks like we are all walking to Physical Education together." Haruhi finally intervened. Gee, nice of her to finally join us.

* * *

><p>Once we arrived to the gym, the twins took off into a changing room. The nice thing about these rich schools is there are individual changing rooms— which also made it easier for Haruhi to hide her gender. Haruhi pointed me into the direction of the PE teacher's room and went to go change herself.<p>

I walked up to the teacher who instantly I didn't like. He was loud and, honestly, scared the crap outta me when I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello there, miss!" He boomed and grinned. I recoiled slightly from the big man. "You must be the new student!"

"Yeah." I deadpanned his enthusiasm.

He was a large man, his muscles rippling under his cotton shirt. He had broad shoulders and fit the title of "Physical Education Teacher" to a tee.

"Well, I guess that means you need a uniform."

"What is the uniform?" I asked curiously.

"Black pants and a yellow and purple school jersey."

"Sounds legit." Pause. Silence. "Can I… uh… Have one?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah." He instantly bent over a bin and whipped out the clothing he had described and tossed them at me with a little too much force, forcing a small breath out of me. "Here you go! We will make you strong here. So much stronger that you are now!"

"Good luck with that." I mumbled amused.

A small frown formed on his face. "What's your name?"

"Rem, Rem Fujioka."

His eyebrows rose. "Not another one. I'm going to have to give your family special attention if you're anything like your cousin."

I smirked intimidatingly. "I assure you, that won't be needed."

I recognized the familiar feeling of competition and underestimation coming from him. I smiled lazily, smugness radiating on my features. Did I ever mention I was competitive?

We had a small glare down before I interrupted his thoughts, "Well, not that I'm not enjoying our little stare down, but I gotta go get changed." I jerked my thumb towards the changing rooms.

He grunted in agreement. "And then you can prove to me that you're not all talk. By the way it is basketball, and you'll be playing with the boys."

I smirked. He didn't like me much right now— that much was obvious enough. Maybe it's because I intimidated him, maybe it's because he didn't like how I challenged him without knowing what he was capable of, or maybe it's because he just doesn't like the feel of me. My eyes darkened in acceptance of the challenge.

"K."

* * *

><p>I walked out of the changing room. The shirt was a bit big, just the way I liked them, and the pants were stretchy and fit snugly on the body. In other words, it was really comfortable for fitness activities.<p>

I noticed a crowd gathered in the middle of the gym, and spotted Haruhi and the twins. I walked over to them. I notice that the guys' uniform was exactly the same as the girls' except the pants were black basket ball shorts, whereas the girls was knee-length yoga pants.

"Hey, you got your gym uniform!" Haruhi exclaimed as I neared.

"Yeah," I sweatdropped. "And I may have made a mistake."

"Wait, what do you mean—?" She asked but was quickly interrupted by the gym teacher, Mr. Mobridge as I had learned.

"Ok, you wimps, show your stuff today in a wonderful game of," his eyes darkened evilly, "basketball."

Most everybody groaned. I looked at the person beside me, confused.

It turns out the person beside me was a face that I was getting sick of seeing, one of the twins.

"Mr. Mobridge is very passionate about his basketball. Luckily for you, the girls get Mrs. Bodie as their coach." He explained quietly, I picked his voice to be Hikaru's.

"Well, that's good for them. You know how I said I messed up? Well, the consequence is that I must play with the boys." I stated, my voice barely a whisper but still confident.

His eyes widened. "And you're not worried?" He exclaimed slightly.

I looked at him. "Now, Hikaru, you shouldn't underestimate me." I smirked slightly.

He stared at me pure and utter shock on his face.

Was it really that surprising that I was challenging the teacher?

* * *

><p>She didn't. She can't. It's not fair.<p>

She hasn't been her long enough and hasn't had either of us tell her our names except for the first time we met.

How is it she can tell us apart!?

She couldn't have noticed the hair trick yet. Plus, we switch hair every so often there is no way to tell for certain.

Did she pick out our personality traits so quickly? Is she opening up enough to learn about us?

Or was it just a lucky guess?

I'll just have to keep an eye on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is too easy. I'm flying through these chapter edits. It's crazy.<strong>

**It's still June 30, 2015 by the way.**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**

**KewlkatLove**

**Maybe my chapters are too short? I'll have to start making them longer after I finish editing the pre-existing ones!**


	7. Basketball

"Ok, the girls go to the extra gym, and the boys line up on the sidelines. You too _Rem Fujioka_." Mr. Mobridge's voice boomed.

A bunch of boys looked at me like I was prey to the big ol' predator, but none of them dared to intervene. This made me chuckle humorlessly, are they chickens or boys? Oh, that's right, on many occasions, they are the _same_.

He counted off putting us each on teams randomly and in an aloof fashion. However, I noticed an abnormality in his rhythm when he put both twins on the same team, despite their standing right next to each other. They walked to their court casually, yet, I noticed how they seemed to tense up slightly when he pointed to the two of them with two fingers of the same hand. It was almost as if he thought of them as one entity. A two headed, two brained, and one bodied entity. _The poor things,_ and I soon realized why, _maybe nobody else can tell them apart._

Haruhi and I were put on the same team. (Don't tell anyone but she had moved in the line so that we could be together.)

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. My curiosity getting the best of me, I leaned over and whispered to her, "Hey, is it true that nobody other than you can tell the two of them apart?"

"Who? Hikaru and Kaoru?" She inquisited and I nodded in confirmation. "Apparently."

I mumbled in acknowledgement but didn't mention the fact that I could see some differences in the two on my own.

We all got into position as Mobridge yelled at us. Turns out, we're on a different team from the twins, which made the lineup all the more interesting. I smirked in satisfaction when their team got stuck with the stinky colored vests— this may be a rich school, but it's still a school after all, and I could smell the staleness of the uniformed vests from here.

I watched as our teammate played rock-paper-scissors with their team member. Our guy chose rock, theirs, scissors. Our ball. Mobridge passed me our ball, probably with enough force to knock a full grown man off his feet. I caught it easily (with a bit of stinging palms) and raised an eyebrow at him. He frowned slightly, so much for making a fool of me. He walked to the center of the court, put his arm up, and lowered it as he blew his whistle. I launched into the motions. I dribbled and ran at a quick speed. I noticed that I passed most of the guys with ease. Then, just as I was reaching the three-point marker, I noticed a wall of guys, all in their ready positions.

Only hesitant upon first seeing the wall, I charged with full force towards them. I kept running and, much to their surprise, I didn't show any signs of slowing. In fact, to them, it probably looked like I was actually going faster. And, just as I reached their wall, I grabbed the ball in both hands and leaned back, resulting in my sliding along the floor and between a large guy's legs. I sprung up, jumped my highest, and shot the ball.

**Score: 2-0**

The game continued with me either stealing the ball from the other team or another of my teammates stealing it and passing it to me. Kaoru made a three pointer shot for his team, but our team was still racking up the points. By the end of class, we had won with the scores as 22-5. An epic win, if I do say so myself.

"Geez! Who knew you had it in you?!" Mobridge walked up behind me as I was taking a swig of Haruhi's water. He gave me a pat on the back with his big, meaty hands, which, of course, was more like a punch than anything else. It forced the water bottle out of my mouth and nearly made me spew all over the floor. That is, if I hadn't choked back the water last moment.

I swallowed my water, hard. And swiped my arm across my face to catch the drops that had managed to either escape my mouth or the bottle. "I did." I said once it was all situated.

He pats me on the back once again. I cringed a little at the constant force. "You're good." He laughed.

"Yeah. I guess." I croaked. _My back hurts,_ I whined to myself.

"Hey, Mr. Mobridge, I have this problem with my ankle."

_Kaoru to the rescue!_ I nearly jumped for joy.

I stared at him as Mobridge explained "the importance of recognizing these things early and blah blah blah." Kaoru met my eyes for a miniature of a second and gave me a quick wink. So he can be nice! Surprise surprise.

I slung my bag over my shoulder slowly and mouthed the words _"Thanks a ton, Kaoru"_ and I clasped my hands in front of me in a respectful way.

He smiled as I turned and snuck away, but I felt a strange awkwardness to the smile, almost as if he had forced it. I should know, I force em all the time.

I wonder what that's all about…

* * *

><p>After I had dismissed Mobridge by saying I'd go to the nurse's office later, I looked back in the direction Rem had gone in.<p>

I squinted slightly as I thought. _Since when is she able to do that?_

How the heck did she know I was Kaoru?

Even though I knew I should feel mad or even upset, I felt strangely bubbly and excited.

She isn't the worst person to know how to tell us apart, that much is for sure.

But one thing I do know for certain is that Hikaru will not be happy about this.

Not one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I'm embarrassed by how short this chapter is. Could you ever find it in your hearts to forgive me?<strong>

**Its 14 words short of being a thousand words and I usually keep them at least 2,500 or a more comfortable number 0f 5,000. **

**It's short and sweet however, and that's the only excuse I've got for ya. So, I promise, I'll start making them longer after I edit what's left. Chapter 13 will fulfil my promise.**

**Heh. That's all I have to say.**

**Thanks for reading! Review, favorite, follow!**

**KewlkatLove**


	8. It Was An Accident I Tell You!

My next class was also with the twins, but they sat on the other end of the classroom. Not that I was complaining.

I sat behind Haruhi, who, of course, was silent the whole time we were taking notes. Being the scholar student she is, she doesn't want any chances of bad grades.

I watched the teacher pranced around the room, a little too prideful. He held a pointer stick thingy in his hand as he explained the history of the United States. I jotted down a few notes, but it was very few. I noticed when he explained the Revolution that, unlike my American teachers, he portrayed it as if the Loyalists were the ones who he was cheering for.

I wonder if he even likes America.

After he gave us the review of the history, he told us to break up into groups of five for some kind of read aloud circle.

Haruhi and I were obviously together and the twins walked over to us, also joining our group. We just needed one more person.

I glanced around the room looking for someone who hadn't been pulled into a group.

I saw none. Maybe we can just be a group of four. I stood up and walked towards the teacher, planning to ask the boastful bastard if we could just leave it as it is.

As I got about halfway there, I was suddenly slammed into a thin body. Time seemed to slow as I thrown backwards, slamming the back of my head on a desk. I managed to hear three voices call out to me, plus multiple gasps as everyone grew silent. My eyes slammed closed as my vision flickered and my hands flew up to my neck. I felt an ache that reached down deep into my nerves and rang through my body, making every movement painful. My heart thudded louder than it should have in my chest, sending jolts up my spine.

"Damn! That bites!" I grumbled, pain radiating through my voice.

I realized the room was completely silent when I could hear footsteps coming closer to me. They were slow, intimidating thuds. They scared me, their echoes sounding through my skull and into my veins. I felt their breath on my arms as they crouched and leaned over me. They were inspecting me, assessing the damage.

I recognized a bunch of sounds reaching my ears, sending sharp daggers into my head. The blurbs of sound were starting to form words. I recognized the voice of a boy who had yet to reach puberty and the sound of wimpy apologies and it was actually pretty sad. His hands ghosting over my head, as if not knowing what to do but still fearing to touch me.

I scowled at bright lights as I opened my eyes.

I then focused on the face that was the only thing I could see.

I found his dark hair and bright blue eyes cute, but the giant glasses threw me off.

As I stayed in my thoughts, I didn't realize the fact that we were staring nose to nose. His face flushed then turned fully red. I then let my hands fall to my sides slowly, and glanced around, unimpressed with his embarrassment.

Everyone was staring at us, some girls were whispering, and the twins and Haruhi were weaving their way through the desks, concern etched on their faces, some fainter than others.

I used my arms to launch myself gracefully into a standing position. I looked down at the sight of the boy still crouched on the floor. He looked up at me in horror, as if I was going to hits him or something. I smiled faintly and held out my hand to him.

He hesitated, reached out slowly, pulled back slightly, and then grabbed it gently. I gave a small pull and easily pulled him into a standing position. He made eye contact awkwardly.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that."

I cringed, my head still not ready for the noise. I grimaced. "It's fine, but… were you running? Why?"

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "The teacher told me to run to your group so that I didn't end up getting a failing grade for the reading circles."

"Oh. Ok." I said awkwardly. Did I mention that I hate this teacher?

The twins had gotten up to us and were standing on either side of me. Each grabbed a hand and continued to different things. Hikaru glared at… What was his name? And Kaoru commenced to ask me if I was alright and placed a hand on my back, gently supporting me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." I paled slightly. Why were they suddenly acting like this?

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Hikaru looked at me as I said that. His worried features formed less of a concerned look to an aggressive one as he looked back at… Dang it! What is his name!?

"You need to watch where you're going. You could seriously hurt someone." Hikaru's voice was dangerous, harsh even.

"I'm sorry." The other guy's eyes met mine then the floor.

"You-" Hikaru started, but I interrupted him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't ask you your name." I stood up straight and took a step forward.

"It's Stan Jeru." He glanced to the side nervously.

I smiled slightly at the sight of him fiddling with his hands. "I'm Rem Fujioka. You're welcome to call me Rem though."

His eyes flashed and I saw a brief moment of happiness in them. It was instantly vanquished as Hikaru glared on last time before grabbing my shoulders gently and steering me back to our desks.

So much for my journey across the room.

**...**

I was sitting there. Just listening.

Or, at least, I was trying to, for my heart was loud in my ears as the back of my head throbbed. I didn't realize I hit with that much force. I suddenly stood, unable to take it anymore.

"Rem?" Haruhi asked, pausing mid-sentence in her reading.

"Yeah?" I asked slightly coldly.

Her eyes widened slightly, but she didn't speak.

"I'm just going to the nurse's office. Sorry if I seem a bit upset, but my head is killing me." I rubbed the back of my neck for effect and looked at her for a second before walking away.

I was careful this time. I did not want to end up in a coma or with brain damage this time. Plus, my knees seemed kid of weak and I was slightly nauseas.

I wobbled up to the teacher and as I was just about to reach him, I noticed a slight black around the edges of my vision. I focused on the teacher and his movements all of a sudden seemed jerky and it made me dizzy. I put my hand in front of my face as if to reach out to him and noticed my hand was also doing the jerking motions. I froze, then zoned in on it. I noticed the black creeping, crawling further towards the center of my vision as if it was alive. But I didn't fully process this as I stared at my hand, fascinated by the movement. I panicked when I realized that my vision had further been disabled by the black and the only thing I could see was a small area about the size of a quarter.

Then, there was none.

And I crashed down to the floor.

**...**

Girls were gasping and the boys were trying to remain indifferent but failed as they looked over at their fallen classmate with worry in their eyes. The teacher was flipping out, stumped between calling the office, 911, or rushing to his student. Haruhi and the twins ran up to Rem, Haruhi began checking vitals.

Suddenly the giant door was thrown back with extreme force. It slammed against the wall. It was an extraordinary task considering how heavy the door was. John appeared in its doorway, slight stress in his eyes.

He rushed over, pulled TIPTAP out of Rem's belt and changed its form, making it resemble that of an injection that the doctors used. He rolled up her sleeve and injected the needle deep into her arm. Her face scrunched up in pain, but many noticed that her body relaxed soon after and her face was at peace once again, with steady pants escaping her mouth.

John sighed and wiped his forearm across his forehead to remove the thin sheet of sweat that had formed there.

"It's a stabilizer." He mumbled to those who were close enough to hear him. Then he stood and addressed the class. "As I'm sure you're all wondering, yes I am one of the security guards sent to this school. And yes all of the classrooms and hallways are under careful surveillance. We also have men stationed around the school in case of an emergency. We are all averagely trained in the medical field and are highly skilled in defense. We are here for your safety." He paused and picked Rem up. "I will now take her to one of our more trained medical professionals."

And he left. Taking our dear Rem with him.

**...**

**No Comment**

**Review**


	9. Recovery

I groaned, my body ached beyond what was normal. There was a defined sharpness along my spinal cortex that induced the dull ache along the rest of my limbs.

I opened my eyes only to notice I was surrounded by white. I scowled at this. Then I turned my head to see John sitting there, wrench in hand. He seemed to be tuning his arm.

"Having issues?" I asked him with mild amusement.

He paused in his work to look at me and to raise an eyebrow, almost as if to signal the counterattack he was preparing. "I could say the same about you."

Silence ensued. I frowned at him.

"Don't look at me like that." He said, resuming his tuning. He may not look like he was paying much attention but I knew he was carefully storing my every word for later, whatever that may include. "What the heck happened back there?" He finally asked.

I remained silent and looked away from him. He raised his eyes to look at me.

"I don't know." I grumbled.

"Well, according to one of the engineers that we brought with us, you knocked your chip loose." He stated matter-of-factly as he set down the wrench and picked up a rag.

"So?" I grumbled irritatingly.

"_So _you could have malfunctioned and hurt someone!" His voice rose as he stood abruptly.

I continued to stare at the ceiling, not saying a word.

I saw his features soften after a moment and he sat back down and polished his arm. "I'm just saying that you need to be careful. You're still getting used to using your body again. You shouldn't reset the healing process because of something like this. Plus, you're almost off of probation. It wouldn't be wise for information of this incident to get to the Heads. I'll see what I can do about keeping it out of the reports." He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him again, slightly begrudgingly. His eyes were soft.

He really did care. I felt my expression soften and eventually weaken.

"You're okay, right?"

"Yeah. Just a bit stiff."

"You should be, they rewired your whole neck. It was wacked."

I sat up and cringed when I felt the wire shift from its connection in the back of my neck. I reached back and tapped twice. TIPTAP understood this gesture and released my neck, retracting the wire swiftly. I sighed in relief from the release. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and pushed myself out of it. I slowly stood to my full height and John watched from his seat as my knees wobbled before locking back into their respectful position.

"You good?"

"Y-yeah." My voice wobbled.

"Then get back to class." And he gave me a pat on the back as I walked out.

I walked to the door but was stopped as he called out my name and I turned to face him, my hand resting lightly on the doorframe. He had a completely serious look in his eyes. I swallowed nervously.

"Take it easy, alright?" It wasn't a question. It was a command, an order from someone with higher power than I.

I nodded numbly.

I opened the door and closed it gently behind me, pausing briefly to lean against said door. Something odd was running across my body, be adrenaline or something else, it felt good. I was strangely happy. Weird, right?

Using said feeling to my advantage, I took off running towards my previous classroom. I glanced at my phone's clock. It would be ending in about five minutes. I was only out about an hour? I laughed as I ran.

Boy, am I good or what?

* * *

><p>I looked up as the door opened. In its peeked doorway stood the sneaky figure of— I squinted, trying to make out the shadowed figure— <em>possibly <em>Rem?

"Miss Fujioka. I'm glad to see that you are fine." The teacher confirmed my suspicion as he looked over to the figure in the entryway.

She slipped into the room from the small slot created from the peeked door and ground out some snarky words while avoiding eye contact with anyone else. "More like you're glad you get to keep your job. I _did_ get hurt on your watch." I found her evasion of eye contact queer, Rem's one with a strong will and stronger sense of professionalism, eye contact is a _must_ for both of those, right?

Maybe she's just irritable, after all she did get hurt on duty.

He blinked in surprise. "Would you take your seat?" He barely spoke above a stubborn mumble.

She remained silent as she adjusted her eyes to glare at him before heading back to her seat with our group.

As she walked, I noticed that she didn't let the frown on her face disappear.

Damn that Stan. Resetting the progress we had acquired up until now. He made her distance herself again! And he brought back her air of seriousness! In the end, I suspect it of just being the fact that he reminded her that she was on business.

My pencil snapped in my fingers.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" Kaoru asked, concern on his features and in his voice.

I sighed, I would have to explain this to him later. "Yeah, just a little irritated at that guy… Stan, was it?"

"So you two _do_ care for her." Haruhi smirked.

"Never said I didn't." I minced out as Rem approached, her eyes hard and expressionless.

She sat down without a word and swiveled her chair to look at the teacher as he made his homework announcement to finish reading the chapter.

Then she practically threw her chair into its respectful place and stood with arms crossed as she waited for Haruhi.

Then they left.

I grabbed Kaoru and pulled him out of the classroom.

"What the Hell is wrong with her? She comes in and leaves without a word to us nor Haruhi?!" I whispered hoarsely, hoping Kaoru would give another reason other than what I had assessed to calm my buzzed nerves.

Luckily, Kaoru's expression showed that he wasn't so sure of my accusation and he was quick to tell me why. "She seems almost… scared. Almost as if she has been shocked back into reality." He paused and tapped his chin. "It's most reasonable to guess that she was suddenly reminded by that incident that the students are still threatened… so she cracked down on herself."

A thought suddenly hit me. "You saw how John was the one to come and get her right? Maybe he scolded her."

"That brings up another question to my mind." Kaoru looked like he was onto something. "How did John know that she was hurt so quickly?"

My eyes widened as I thought about that. "Something fishy is definitely going on here."

Kaoru rested a hand on my shoulder. "We knew that already. Remember? When she first came we found her young age, her occupation, her thought processes, her reflexes, and the way she closed herself off from us suspicious. Whatever her reasons were for being so reserved, she gradually dropped it with our helping her and our not giving her a reason to be suspicious." He smiled at me weakly, easing my fired-up nerves but setting me on edge altogether. "We just have to do that again. I mean, we did it once, how hard can it be a second time?"

I sighed and scratched the back of my head in thought.

"I sure hope you're right."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Haruhi inquisited after a long silence.<p>

"Nothing's wrong. In fact, I've never been better!" I patronized and Haruhi snorted in amusement, calling my lie. I pursed my lips and sent her a sideways glance, she returned the gaze with a hopeful smile and a shrug. I sighed before giving her her answer. "I finally realized that I'm not being cautious enough. We're just lucky that I'm the one who got hurt this time or we would be screwed. Basically, I realized that I wasn't doing my job correctly." I stated directly, the complete opposite of how I've been until now.

"I doubt that." Haruhi stated plainly.

I sighed again, this time in exasperation. How could she have figured it out before I even did? "I've held onto my pride until now. I messed up. How shocking is that? Honestly, I know something is wrong, I just can't figure out what it is."

Haruhi stopped and stared at me.

"I mean, I feel myself beginning to be consumed. And I just don't know what to do. I've never gotten hurt over being so careless. It's distressing." I ruffled my hair with a hand as I stopped walking also. Not once looking at Haruhi— in my own little world as I ranted.

She took a step closer as the halls thickened with people, shielding my hunched figure and blocking my words from them.

"Damn it!" I rasped punching the wall to my side. "Why do I keep talking? I don't even know what I'm saying anymore!" I slammed my eyes closed as if I were in a great deal of pain and, for all I know, might have as well been.

"All the more you're sharing your heart." She rested a hand on my back. "This is the first time you've told me anything about your thoughts that you weren't joking about. If you keep this up, you'll actually make a friend." She winked.

I gave her a weak smile as I stood tall and began walking to the door nearest to us. It was my English class, a third year's class, one I didn't have with Haruhi nor the twins, an escape. Honestly, I've needed this class.

As I entered, I noticed that the kids in this class were considerably more serious than the first years. They all headed straight to their seats and went through their binders, folders, and paperwork almost immediately.

I moved straight towards the teacher, avoiding making eye contact and bringing unnessessary attention to myself.

"Rem-chan!" I heard someone shout from the doorway.

I recognized that voice. I flinched as majority of the people in the classroom turned to look at me.

Can I not avoid that damn Host Club!?

I turned around and smiled weakly at the new classmates. "Hey, Honey, Mori, it seems as though I'm in your English class." Inside I felt defeated, there is just no escape for me.

"Yay!" Honey cheered as he ran at me, wrapping his short arms around my waist in a suffocating tight hug.

Mori's dark figure walked up to me and stopped just short of being uncomfortably close. I smiled, albeit a bit nervously.

He stared down at me and placed a hand on my head.

Eventually they both moved away, and those who hadn't been looking at me before, were definitely looking at me now.

I waved nervously at the class, and that's when the teacher jumped in. She was a nice looking lady who seemed to actually respect her students and, for once, her voice wasn't annoying. I watched her bespectacled eyes in slight awe, now this is a teacher!

"Hello. Welcome to our class." She smiled largely. "This class is for serious students who work hard at achieving their long term goals. I would hope that you being here, and being younger than most of them, does not mean that you are incapable of taking your classes just as serious as they, Miss Fujioka." She smiled in a way that told me we would get along great— that is, as long as I was polite and respected her correctly.

"It's just Rem. It's an honor to be in this class. I will take it seriously as long it is a class worthy of taking serious." I smirked.

The teacher laughed. "I see that you are going to be an interesting student to teach."

I couldn't help the genuine grin that formed on my face. I was acting cheeky and I knew it, but no one seemed to mind so I wasn't going to correct myself.

She suddenly stopped laughing and looked surprised. "Oh! Excuse my discourtesy! I haven't introduced myself! I'm Emily Welkers. But that's Mrs. Welkers to you!" She winked.

I nodded in understanding with a comfortable smile across my lips.

"Well, you can choose any seat as long as nobody else is sitting there." She said to me, then turned to the rest of her class. "Who is absent today?"

One kid in the front stated, "Everyone is here today, Mrs. Welkers."

Her face brightened. "Well that does it! Choose an empty desk." She looked over my shoulder to Honey and Mori, telling them with her eyes to go have a seat immediately.

I sat in the only empty desk there was, that was in the front row by the window, and, no less, in front of Honey.

The class was pretty advanced in the English Language. But they seemed to lack the accent. They knew the words but lacked the emotion. It's like acting, if no one has ever told them, they need to adapt to the role of an American to get it right.

Then, near the end of class, Mrs. Welkers surprised me. "Rem, would you mind reading this part aloud to the class?"

I stood, picked up the book with me, and began reading.

_"Roses are red,  
>Violets are blue,<br>Sugar is sweet,  
>And so are you."<em>

The class was silent even after I finished. I looked around and saw awe on their faces. I blinked, expressing my surprise mildly, but my confusion ran deeper and took my full air.

Now here comes the surprising part. Mrs. Welkers spoke, "I thought so. You are fluent in English. Is it true you originally came from America? I heard from your Social Studies teacher that whenever he spoke of them you seemed tense and glare."

"It's true I am from America, originally or not, I am not sure. But I did not glare at him for that, I just simply do not like him. His teaching style is biased. I don't mind it if he has an opinion, but please do not teach it to those who have yet to hear the story." I gave her a grim grin.

Her features softened and she chuckled. "Okay then, I want your opinion, assess this class's teaching method; tell me the good parts, the bad parts, and all of the part in between."

I stared at her. "You're serious?"

She nodded, a gracefully honest look upon her face.

I smirked. "Okay, you asked for it. Let us start with the bad parts, shall we?" I muttered before speaking louder, addressing her and her class together. "You are teaching them the language but lacking in the passion of it. They are learning the words but not the way it is spoken. Speaking in a language is the same as putting on an act. It's a lot simpler though. Your students are almost too serious, cut back on them, and give them more interesting passages. Monologues would be good. Let them read them to themselves, get in the author's head then let them talk as the author would." I paused and thought of things to add to these negative ends and, finding none, I moved on. "The good parts are small but many. Your students give effort and are willing to do almost anything asked of them, you have the right idea making them read it aloud, you're a teacher who gets straight to the point and I like that, and," I let my gaze darken. "You let your students' develop their own opinions on the matter."

Mrs. Welkers stayed silent for a moment, and stared at me with an unreadable expression.

I did the same, holding my gaze steady as best I could.

The other classmates stared at us, wide eyed at my bold evaluation, but remained silent all the same.

Mrs. Welker's blank expression cracked and she broke out into a wide smile with a big hearty laugh.

I shook my head releasing breathy chuckles— somehow I knew she was going to do that.

"Okay, class! You heard her. There are going to be a couple of changes. For good or for worse, it's all Rem's doing! I'm rather excited to see how this plays out."

After the class was dismissed, Mrs. Welkers pulled me off to the side.

"You sure are a brave kid. I'm _honestly _excited to teach you."

I smiled. "I'm excited to learn."

I lied, there isn't a thing she could teach me that I already don't know. This sounds cocky, I know— believe me, I know. But I've been trained, taught, and my chip has been downloaded to teach constantly in my subconscious. I think I should be good, don't you?

"Well, you should go. Or you're going to be late."

I laughed harshly. "For what? Lunch?"

Her face hardened, realizing her slight mistake. "Just get out of my classroom." She finished, laughing.

I left to see the two Hosts waiting outside for me.

"Hey, guys you don't have to—"I started waving my hands in dismissal, but was quickly surprised and interrupted.

They each grabbed one of my arms, lifting me— I'm surprised to say that Honey honestly was on par with carrying me— and then they took off running.

The whole time I was yelling and cursing at them to put me down.

They only stopped once we reached the end of the hall, directly outside Music room number three.

I lost my spunk. "Guys." I drawled out, whining. "I'm hungry."

Then the door opened and I saw all of the Hosts had gathered, even Haruhi, and I started spouting curses again. But, this time, it was directed at all of them. I had also begun to struggle and thrash.

I was surprised when they suddenly let go, but I should have expected the push backwards onto the couch.

I sat there, grinding my teeth. I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on them, refusing to look at the idiots.

"Rem." Tamaki said seriously.

I peeked up at him, practically sulking. "What?"

"Ahw!" He swooned, as sat down on the couch and wrapped his arms around my hunched figure.

"Get off!" I shouted as I shoved him roughly. "If you don't have anything important to do or say, I'm leaving!" I shouted as I threw my legs over the back of the couch, landing on the other side.

I soon realized they were all staring at me.

"Whoa."Kaoru's jaw dropped. "You actually have moves."

I shook my head. "No, I was going to protect you by spitting on them."

"Is that sarcasm I detect? So you're capable of that too." Kyoya joked.

"Apparently you're not capable of being funny." I deadpanned.

"What the heck is wrong with you? You've been acting unusually hostile." Hikaru asked.

"And how would you know how I act? You've only known me for a _day_!" I argued defensively, an odd pang of sadness shattering deep in my chest as I said this, defeating my hostile appearance slightly. "You know what? I'm gonna go get some lunch. I'm tired, and I'm hungry." I sighed as I ruffled my hair.

"Not until you tell us what's got you down." He countered stubbornly.

I turned to him and snapped. "Maybe you'll figure it out— while I eat."

And I took off running.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was painful to reread and edit. Maybe it was the distractions around me. Maybe it's the fact that it didn't need much editing. Or maybe it's the fact that I feel like I screwed Rem up in this chapter.<strong>

**I fixed it, hopefully. (Though, I couldn't really do much.)**

**Just a heads-up, the real plotline has yet to begin, I've just been setting relationships and the mood. The plotline obviously revolves around Rem and her past. Obviously, I've been avoiding her past and any mentions of what has been holding her back from creating connections.**

**You'll see, soon. Rem's back story it comming up!**

**KewlkatLove! ^.^**


	10. Through the Crack of Lies

The lunch lady scanned the school ID the principal had given me and handed me my food. I found an empty table near the back and sat down.

I picked and scratched at my food, but just couldn't seem to find my appetite.

After about ten minutes of sitting there, I felt someone sit on either side of me. I didn't bother looking at them. I already knew who it was.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked, his voice mellowed.

"Yeah, we're sorry if we did anything." Kaoru said directly after.

"Rem-chan, you can have my cookie." Honey said as he sat down and placed his cookie on my tray.

I saw a soda can being place beside my tray and recognized the air of silence to be Mori's.

I pulled my hands away from the tray and began to fiddle with my fingers under the table.

I felt the other three sit down silently.

I bit my lip innocently albeit a bit guiltily and embarrassed for showing such a side of myself. "You ask me what's wrong," I began, sighing at the fact that was undoubtedly true. "But I'm not even sure what it is." I said, and then silence ensued. Growing heavier and heavier until I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm scared." My voice came out no more than a whimper but they all heard me. "I can't afford to get close, and yet, somehow it's all managing to feel like its crashing down." I mumbled, my eyes stubbornly downcast as I spoke. "If I'm not careful they'll dismantle me." My eyes were wide as I spoke to the table, and I was suddenly aware of the squeezing of my hand under the table with an iron strong grip. I was crushing myself.

"Dismantle?" I heard a voice ask. One that I didn't realize I'd been talking to.

I snapped out of my trance and looked around myself. At the Hosts. They were staring at me in confusion and shock.

I smiled kindly, feeling the tears build up in the corners of my eyes as I closed them, preparing a make-up lie to set them back off my trail. "I don't even know what I'm talking about. I must be so tired that I'm becoming delusional. Or maybe I just hit my head a little too hard earlier." I reached forward and opened the soda can.

I threw my head back, chugged it, and then took a gasp of air after I had finished it. "There, some caffeine in my system, I should be fine now. Now I'm going to go… out for a walk to clear my head of all of these crazy thoughts. I'll be fine when I get back." I stood and took a few steps before turning my head to look at them. Sadness pulling at me heart at my lies.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>"Somehow, I'm having a hard time believing that she was making any of that up." Kyoya stated, closing his laptop for once choosing conversation over work.<p>

"She actually has issues of her own. And we all were deluded by thoughts that she's perfect and her life so easy and mysterious. She's just like us with problems all her own." Haruhi observed a bit glumly.

"Am I the only one having a hard time processing the "dismantle" part?" Hikaru asked, reminding them of the obvious.

"What do you think she meant?" Kaoru inquired.

"I'm worried about her." Tamaki sighed, he then lit up with some kind of newfound excitement that seemed oddly hysterical. "Isn't it our jobs as hosts to make every girl happy?! That includes her!"

"This may be our toughest case yet." Kaoru stated smiling with weak determination.

"And not only do we have to make sure she remains okay mentally, but also that she remains safe." Hikaru added, holding an expression very much like that of his brother's.

"We still have to figure out exactly what's going on." Mori acknowledged deeply.

"Probably from her herself, I can't find anything out online or in the files." Kyoya informed, a strong determination reflecting in the glint of his glasses.

"Sounds like the odds are all against us." Haruhi began, optimism leaking from her usually negative self.

"But I know we can do it!" Tamaki finished for her excitedly.

"We have to." Honey declared firmly.

And they all looked at the door Rem had just exited through.

* * *

><p>"What the Hell is wrong with me?! I can't just go spouting whatever crosses my mind! I'm only within my first week and yet I'm already causing problems!" I steamed.<p>

I can't believe I lost myself like that. First of all, I shouldn't let anybody know about…_ any_ of that. Second of all, they could find out and send either of my leaders to come and get me, or supposedly 'fix' whatever trouble I cause. I would have Sadistic Spencer over the Kooky Katy any day however. But neither of them would be my best option of getting out of this case unscathed.

What could have ever_ possessed_ me to start spouting my mind like that, to _act_ like _that_?

I suddenly flashed back to what John said to me when I woke up:

_"So you could have malfunctioned and hurt someone! I'm just saying that you need to be careful. You're still getting used to using your body again. You shouldn't reset the healing process because of something like this. Plus, you're almost off of probation. It wouldn't be wise for information of this incident to get to the Heads. I'll see what I can do about keeping it out of the reports. You're okay, right?"_

_"Yeah. Just a bit stiff."_

_"You should be, they rewired your whole neck. It was wacked."_

Maybe I malfunctioned? But I was fixed, right?

_"Well, according to one of our engineers that we brought with us, you knocked your chip loose."_

I felt my heart freeze and then raise into my throat. Why would they need to rewire my whole neck if it was only a chip knocked loose?

Plus, John said _one_ of the engineers, and then _they rewired_ who are they? They planted something: A bug, a hormone, something that would mess with my head! But who did it? It was probably someone who hates me, or wants me out of the picture. Also known as a, classic, threat. I smiled darkly, _but how to catch the sneaky bastard?_

After coming up blank, I thought better of my checklist. _Right now I just need to get rid of whatever it is that's inside of my head! _I reasoned with my beginning-to-boil anger.

I took off into a run. I needed to find John before I did something stupid. Correction, something _else_ stupid. I needed to get this thing out of my head before it made me break. I needed to get fixed right this moment!

I ran straight into someone and stumbled backwards. "Rem?"

A smile lit up on my face and I hugged him and his brother practically giddy myself. "I figured it out! I know what's wrong! I promise I'll tell you everything eventually. But I figured it out! Tell the others! I found a traitor in our midst. Someone claiming to be an engineer! Warn them for me!" I laughed as I took off running towards the main base.

To the place that I hoped to find John.

* * *

><p>"That was… <em>weird<em>." Kaoru said slowly.

"No kidding." I agreed.

We were both bewildered and shocked at what Rem told us. She spoke so fast I doubt I even remember half of what she said. But she looked considerably happy. She looked happier than I could have ever imagined her being. And she promised to tell us everything, maybe we wouldn't need to fix her. Maybe—

"Maybe she can fix herself." Kaoru muttered.

I nodded numbly.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here your lunch period is almost over!" John yelled as I burst into the office that I was told was his.<p>

My face grew serious. "Who were the people who worked on my head earlier?"

He looked confused.

"Is your room checked for security breaches?" I asked instead.

He paused and looked unsure of this himself. "Let's go outside." He decided was the best course of action.

As we walked we made casual and empty conversation as to set anyone off of my trail. Most of it was about my classes and my peers and the Hosts. I answered his questions hollowly and unsociably, and I was earning myself quite the dirty gaze from his weak attempts at keeping me talking.

Once we were sure we were far enough away from civilization, John gave me the 'clear' sign. I began to speak in an uncontrolled rant. "I realized something felt funny earlier, after the incident with my head and all, and it has been bothering me all day. I noticed that there was something wrong with the way I just kept speaking my mind." I shuddered. "I had turned into a _girl_. One who can't keep secrets! One who talked constantly! It was _terrible_!"

"Oh the horror."John said monotonously. "Is there a point in all of this?"

"Yeah, I'm getting to it. Be patient." He raised an eyebrow at my usual attitude. "Anyways, I remembered how you told me you brought _one_ engineer with you and then you said_ they_ worked on my neck. _They_ _rewired_ my whole neck when I had _only_ knocked my _chip_ loose. Whoever _they_ are, they put something in my head. A glitch. I realized it when I got scared that the Head would dismantle me… and I… said it out loud." I mumbled the last part, knowing I had to tell him. I really didn't _want _to tell him but I _had_ to. He's the one person capable enough to fix my errors.

John stopped walking and looked at me, eyes filled with horror but calculation. "Who did you say that to?"

"The Hosts. They were pretty insistent on making me happy and I just started to… talk."

"That's a bit problematic." He put his hand to his chin. "And there is also the fact that there is a traitor in our midst."

"Just send everyone who worked on me back to the station to be questioned, tortured, and interrogated." I closed my eyes as we began walking again.

"Yeah, there is definitely something wrong with your head. You're a lot more hostile than usual." He chuckled.

I blinked, surprised. And then I turned to John, plead on my face. "Help me!"

"Just plug TIPTAP in. Let him fix you." John said with a nonchalant wave of his hand, a calculating look still in his deeply expressional eyes. "And that's not a bad idea, I just never thought you would suggest it. Plus we would need to bring in another engineer just in case something happens to you again. This time one we trust, not just any old engineer from headquarters. As for the issue of the Hosts' knowledge…" He paused in thought, his lips set in a tight thin line. "Any suggestions?"

"Wait until I'm sane." I answered halfassed as I pulled the wire from TIPTAP and attached it to the back of my skull.

"Or until you're just yourself." He joked.

I stuck out my tongue, just as I heard TIPTAP make a disagreeable noise.

I stared wide-eyed as the holographic screen appeared. "Definitely a bug."

I touched the screen and scrolled through the pages of coded-words that assessed my functions. All of them.

"It's some kind of program that interferes with my brain patterns and enhances my teenage hormones." I stared at the screen while John stared at me. "TIPTAP, remove code access 618RR2YN0."

"Better?" John asked.

"File 618RR2YN0 too large to delete at once. 28% removed. 29% removed. 30% removed." And there we stood as the count continued. My monotone voice rang in the silence. All of my power, nerves, brain, being directed at removing the program.

"100% removed. Functions are cleared of any disturbances. Returning to normal performances."

"Cool." John winked as he gave me a thumb up. "So, now that you are you, what do you suppose we do about the Hosts?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Tell them."

He abruptly stopped walking and grabbed my shoulders, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Are you sure you're back to normal?" He asked, beyond the point of freaking out.

I let out a breathy laugh. "Hold on and let me explain. Okay, so whoever came after me obviously wanted me to find out that they were. Or they would have used a program to control me or something less obvious and attacked me then or set me up for something more eventful while I was internally messed up. They wanted me to know that I'm the one who caused myself trouble. And I doubt they are finished with just that. If I have people who I see all day watching out for me, I'll be a bit safer. Having a second pair of eyes always comes in handy. Plus, look at the extremes the Hosts take to hide the fact Haruhi is a girl. They are more than capable of keeping it a secret."

John's face filled with a sense of business. "Are sure they can handle it mentally? I mean, they think you're human."

I glared at him. "I **_am _**human. I just have a few… altercations. I was born from a mother,— granted, I don't know who she is— I need to eat and sleep, I have feelings, I have to be taught, and.. and—"

John put his hands up in an attempt to stop my rambling. "I know. I know. I'm sorry I worded it that way. I meant I know you're human. But will they?"

"Now, that, is up to them."

"I'll set up a room for later this afternoon after the Host Club meeting." John sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I can see that I'm not wavering your decision. You stubborn prat."

"Thanks." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this chapter was easier to read, to edit, to everything! The back story is in the next chapter! Uhm... what else do I need to cover?<strong>

**After this story is done being edited Imma start posting quite a bit. Then, I'll take a break from it for a lil while. I have this bursting idea for another story that I MUST start working on! BTW, I hate how people tell me to finish one story before I start another. What? Do you expect to just turn off all the other aspects of my brain?! To stop obsessing over all of my other favorite shows and other things? Well, sooooorrrryyy! Fanfiction is a free realm for me and I'm going to use its carefree nature to just play with writing styles. I'm still young and still finding my style so... PLAY AWAY!**

**Whoo... *pants* I got myself started and I don't want to turn it off now!**

**It's relatively off though. I'll save you the rant.**

**KewlkatLove! Review darlings!**


	11. Nothing but the Truth

The rest of the day was a blurb of my exhaustion.

Then came my final class, art. It has a way of refreshing your inner self and making you more aware to your surroundings. Okay, say I'm a hippie, but it's true.

The first thing the teacher said to me was when I entered the room. "Show me what you've got." And she gestured to the blank canvas at the front of the room. The whole class was staring, excitement on their features.

"I've heard that you are all the rage around this school. I won't believe it until you have showed me some truth." The teacher stared at me. I could tell this was uncharacteristic of her, as the shocked stares were directed at her words and mannerisms.

Judging from her paint stained apron, sloppy ponytail, crooked glasses, I assumed that she was the kind to give more to her students and job than to herself. I could also see this as I neared the high quality canvas, it reconfirmed my assumption— this thing could _not_ be cheap.

As I pondered what to paint, she stared at me. It reminded me of the stares I always get, expectant, judging, and wanting more than I can offer. Her brown piercing eyes through the thick glasses made my memories fly through in a flash. Then, suddenly, I had an idea that would blow them away. Something that brought out a passion in me and I could place onto the canvas without giving too much away about the truth. Emotions that I couldn't expect anyone to understand if I was to express verbally. But this would be perfect for paints.

I nearly tackled the kid carrying the stack of blank papers. I stole the pencil of the snobbish girl talking to the boy next to her. She hardly even noticed. I nearly broke the pencil from the amount of force I was placing on it, the pressure of my stare placing an even better feel in my hand. I scribbled fast and precise lines, shading, and vague impressions for the final design.

"Excuse me Miss…?" I inquired.

"Vagabo." Her voice had softened and I thought I saw a smile peek her lips.

I slapped my hand over my mouth to silence the laugh. Just two more letters until she became 'Ms. Vagabond'. I turned my back to her as I snickered behind my hand, pretending to observe my drawing. "May I have black, white, blue, red, and yellow paints on a plate?"

"It's called a palate."

I stared at her blankly, my laugh quickly dead.

She smirked. "Okay. Okay. Hold on."

I took a random brush and began painting something magic. Something amazing.

Something that would represent everything hiding in my heart.

Dangerous? Yes. Stupid? No doubt.

But it's what I was going to do.

* * *

><p>We had all gathered in a room I didn't know the school had. I glanced at my brother worriedly.<p>

"Hikaru?" His voice reflected his concern clearly.

"She said she was going to explain everything. But what could have made her change her mind so quickly?" I asked to none in particular.

We had all gathered inside of a room that we were all guided to through different forms; Haruhi, my brother, and I had been told through a note; Kyoya had received an email from "JAMetal", obviously John Aliff and his metal arm, Kyoya then told Tamaki; Mori and Honey had been told by some of the officers.

"Ah shit." We all turned to the door to see Rem's face peeking in. "So that actually happened… I even went as far as to tell John that I wanted to tell you guys everything." She mumbled this and multiple other unintelligible things as she entered the room fully and propped herself against the door.

"Uhm… Rem-chan?" Honey finally interrupted her little rant with herself.

She paused, seemingly shocked. "Uhh… you guys are still here?" She sounded more like she was reminding herself than asking us, we all sweatdropped.

She grinned and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "Yeah, well, the more I think about it, the worse an idea it seems to tell you guys." She tried, but sighed in defeat to herself before looking at us with pitiful eyes, eyes I wouldn't expect to see on such a character. "All I can really do is give you the basic rundown, so… please understand." She looked at us hopefully.

Oddly enough, Mori was the one who stepped forwards and nodded firmly, not being the only one who understood, but the only one to express that he did.

She sighed. "I was raised differently from most people. I was raised as a weapon, trained as one. I was raised in fear. And it just seems to make me a target wherever I go. Trust me when I say that I can kick anyone's ass, I am very well trained after all. And lately, today actually, it seems as though someone infiltrated the school and is targeting me. It's making me uneasy is all."

We could all tell that wasn't even the half of it, but none felt like it was the time to pry. Nor would we get the chance because the next thing we knew was she had opened the door again and was rushing out, calling out to us quickly before slamming the door behind her.

"She just said that the Host Club starts soon." I said slowly.

"We still have another hour." Kaoru finished.

"She's so odd." Tamaki said innocently.

"Try more along the lines of secretive." Haruhi corrected as she grabbed her bag and seemed ready to leave.

Suddenly there was a heavy hand on my shoulder and another on my brother's. I felt chill bumps as my brother and I jumped in surprise.

Haruhi paused, her hand mere inches from the door.

"Ah, I figured this would happen." An oddly familiar voice rang throughout the room. "And she had such confidence earlier." He grumbled as he stepped out of the shadows and released our shoulders.

"John?!" Most of us called out, surprised.

"What I mean is that she had a point when she informed me about telling you guys everything, it's a good idea, even if she couldn't carry it through. For she was right, it is a _very_ personal topic. But me thinks you guys should know, because I fear she will be attacked again and won't be conscious of it as she had barely been this time." He paused. "I need your help keeping an eye on her and, in order for you all to do that, you will need to know her story." He said tiredly as he plopped into a seat none of us had recognized as being there.

"You know, this looks an awful lot like a confessions room you see in the movies." I said eerily as I finally looked around the plainly decorated room.

"Hikaru! Stop it! You're giving me the chills!" Kaoru whined softly.

I ignored him this once, as my curiosity was strong as I planted myself in a seat across from John.

"I do warn you though, my version may be a bit cleaner than hers, for I was not actually there. But my version will also have some things that even she doesn't know, for they came from the official reports."

The rest of the guys soon followed my action and sat down in chairs that had previously been unknown to us.

"Alright. I'm going to tell you a story. A story of sixteen years ago." John leaned back casually and -crossed his arms as he led us into the past with his words…

* * *

><p><em>A little under two decades ago a group of scientists were formed. They didn't have a name for the organization, but it was a group of scientists that had been rejected by their original facilities because of their illegal experiments and desire of inhumane projects. They all had the same ideals though, and that's why they worked so perfectly together. It was something along the lines of the perfect human. They were all engineers in genetics and biotechnology. But they couldn't quite agree on the terms the perfect human would have. So they had multiple experiments; three, to be exact.<em>

He looked at all of their faces, quiet confusion and mild understanding written in their features and filling the air.

_The first project was labeled: Physical Abilities. They enhanced the muscles and made the molecules shrink so that the subject was tiny but incredibly strong, fast, agile, etc. But they lacked one thing."_

He snickered lightly, despite the seriousness we all held and the tension in the air.

_A brain. The subject was completely stupid. Barely even able to speak, she was easily manipulated and eventually turned evil, joining the side of some of the more… passionate scientists._

_The second project was labeled: Illusions. The Scientists found a way to give the subject inhuman psychic abilities. By injecting a sort of frequency into the head of the subject while in the artificial womb, they allowed the subject to bend the radio waves in the air and control any living thing through created illusions. However, he was not raised appropriately; he was raised while the ones that created him feared him and his abilities. They raised him in fear. The subject soon realized this and became crazed with the power he had over them. He soon took control of the first experiment and disappeared throughout the years. Every once in a while, they would catch the First, but the Second always managed to recover her._

_By then, Officials had seen or heard of the 'Superhuman Criminals' and had begun to suspect something was going on. So they began to slowly close in on the Organization of Scientists. But the scientists, despite being geniuses, were clueless and had begun on their third subject, one with restraints but all of the superhuman qualities that they wanted. This Third was labeled: Mental. They had taken the egg in the artificial womb and wired the embryo. They turned it into a super computer that ran on its own system. But this system had only one thing that could access it, a key if you will, and that was protected. This subject was possibly more powerful than the others, she was electronic so she couldn't be controlled by the Second, and she was given incredible physical abilities, though the abilities were nowhere near as amazing as the First's, and the best part of it all was that she could be controlled. By simply taking the key and downloading a virus, they could shut down the Third subject temporarily or even permanently if they wished. When the Third Subject was no more than a few months relived of the womb, Officials raided the lab. They took the child and read the files on her and raised her as their own, careful to watch for traitorous actions of course. And she became their tool, their weapon if you will._

John paused, his tale complete, his expression grim. He watched the teenagers before him intently waiting for any kind of outburst, any clue to their being traitorous or misunderstanding.

He saw no such thing. In fact, he wasn't even sure if their brains were processing what he was throwing at them.

John decided to make it more obvious.

* * *

><p>I was sure that we all understood, and I think he knew we had figured it out, but he finished his tale anyways. "That Third. It's Rem." He said gravely, but surprised me with what he said next, he also kind of made me feel foolish for not noticing earlier, for her name is indeed an odd one. "'Rem' is originally a joke that she took too seriously as a child. Those who surrounded her, meaning the ones who trained her, used to call her RAM. I don't get why they chose that part of the computer, maybe it was the only part they knew that didn't sound like Screen or Keyboard. Or maybe they noticed her impeccable memory. Of which, I am not entirely sure."<p>

John stopped talking and looked around at us intently, an unreadable expression on his face otherwise.

I looked over at the others and could see Kyoya's wheels turning in his head as he processed this all, his glasses glaring in the light; Mori was as stoic as ever; Honey was staring at John, his eyes wide; Tamaki was staring at the table, his hands braced on either side of his head; Haruhi had her hand in front of her face, bracing her chin; And Kaoru stared at me with blank expression, and possibly… disgust behind his eyes.

"So…" I began, interrupting the silenced forms of the others. "She's not human?"

* * *

><p>None could tell that there was a figure propped up on the other side of the door, her enhanced senses allowing her to hear them as clearly as if she were in the very room.<p>

She, on the other side of the door, clutched her chest where her human heart was, as it ached with sadness.

* * *

><p>"Ah, but that's where you are wrong. She-<em>They<em> are all human." John said pointedly. "Like I told you already, the scientist's goal was to make the ultimate _human_. There is no difference between her and you, other than her suffering level. She has to eat, sleep, breathe, be taught, and be treated kindly because of her feelings, and they do exist as much as others wish to argue it. She just… has special quirks, if you will. And, because of these quirks, she closes herself off to people, scared they will be disgusted of her, target her, and use her… as it has all happened before."

"That's… so cool…" My brother and I droned simultaneously, and then looked at eachother, surprised.

* * *

><p>The girl at the door felt her heart flutter in surprise. They didn't feel revolted?<p>

"Yeah Rem-chan acts just like us and any other teenager, there is no way she's some kind of robot!" Honey cried innocently.

Rem, on the other side of the door, turned TIPTAP in her palm, a nervous tick if you will, and then laughed quietly. She was utterly confused at the way he worded that. Relief flooded off of her heart in waves.

"Like I said once before, she is quite the unique young lady. This just adds more to the 'unique' part." Tamaki said maturely yet optimistically.

"That explains a lot, too." Kyoya chimed, an oddly knowing tone in his voice.

'What? Did he notice something?' Rem thought as she walked off, pleased in their reactions.

But man, was she going to give John Hell later. He was _not _supposed to tell them.

She was glad that he had.

* * *

><p>"Is she okay? I mean she hit her head earlier." Haruhi asked worriedly.<p>

John laughed, waving his human hand goofily. "She's fine. But, now that you brought that up, there was a reason to telling you this." He grew serious "Earlier when she hit her head, she had to have some parts rewired and someone downloaded a virus onto her system. And it influenced her behavior, almost causing her to malfunction and cause a security breach. Such as leaking information or attacking someone. Somebody is out to get her, and I need you guys to help me keep my eyes peeled and figure out who. While she protects you, you will also protect her." He sat up a little straighter. "But first, I need you to swear to secrecy."

"Well, duh." I broke my long period of silence. "We can all keep a secret."

The rest gave a nod in confirmation.

John raised an eyebrow in surprise.

'How could there ever be such a group of teenagers as this? Che, stupid rich brats, getting all the good stuff, they're probably used to such severe instances.' John grinned as he turned to leave.

'But this might actually be a good thing, Rem needs some friends.'

'She's driving me downright nuts.'

* * *

><p>I sat patiently in music room number three with a rag to TIPTAP as I polished him, absentmindedly staring out of the window.<p>

I noticed that many girls seemed to be filing in and there were still no Host's. _I wonder what's keeping them, _I thought as I glanced around the room quickly, pausing in my work of cleaning the stained cylinder. When I noticed a couple of dirty glances directed my way, I sighed quietly as I stood up and navigated around the couches towards the door, ready to hunt the guys down myself.

When, suddenly, the door opened and hit my body square on, knocking me on my butt.

"Seriously now?" I said exasperatedly as I stood and bent to brush off my clothes. "Late _and _hitting me with the door?" I grinned as I looked up from the floor.

Only to freeze in slight surprise. Why are they staring at me like that?

It seemed as if they were… worried about me. Stupid John, telling them the version where I sound all pitiful.

"Stop looking at me like that." I sighed as I closed my eyes and rubbed my head awkwardly looking away from them. "I'm sure John told quite a bit… and your perspective may have changed… but I haven't. I am still me, I can still kick some serious ass, and I'm certainly not delicate enough to allow my past hinder me now." I smirked feistily as I stood up. "If anything, it's my advantage."

"I'm sure it is but…"

"I wonder how many girls are going to have to leave for you to notice that all of this standing around isn't good for business?" I questioned as I looked at the scowling girls who seemed impatient enough to leave.

I noticed Kyoya's glasses spark at this and his serious face took on that of one of amusement as he spoke.

"At this rate, the makeup trip to Okinawa will be canceled, as will many of our other upcoming events." He added, as if playing along.

"I see." I acted along with him. "You wouldn't think this would affect the status of the club, would you?"

"Most likely." He answered with a devilish grin as he began writing things down.

"Oh dear," I mocked, "If the club loses its status there will be no need for me to protect it." I placed a hand to my chest and blinked quickly as I put on my dramatic face. "I would have to leave."

At that, I noticed that the other Hosts reacted strangely. I smiled at them greatly pleased, almost dangerously so. And they leapt into the motions of greeting the very unappeased girls.

Kyoya moved to stand beside of me. "That was very clever."

"As the famous judge always says: They don't keep me here because I'm beautiful…." I began, noticing the recollection in Kyoya's eyes.

"They keep me here because I'm smart." He finished.

I winked at him before moving back to my seat at the window, a little skip in my step as I grabbed the rag roughly and resumed cleaning the silver cylinder.

* * *

><p>I watched in horror as the guys put on their acts.<p>

Kyoya was being as rude as hell to the girls that wanted to speak with him. Typing on his computer and recording everything they were saying, barely acknowledging their poor hearts. I wanted to get up and go hit him, but I restrained myself as there was a squeal from another table. I allowed my eyes to roam.

Tamaki was pulling his weird ass prince act. Grabbing girl's chin, getting_ real_ close, his breath on her lips, mingling her breath with his own. I felt my eyes widen as I watched the intimacy. He looked like a man slut! And it kinda pissed me off that he was acting like that when the reality of it was that he was as innocent and naïve as a kid. I wanted to face palm so bad.

I shook my head, as if to get the memory out of my head as my eyes wandered to the oldest two and their guests.

Honey, once again, was not acting his age, which I did not approve of, but I thought it was better than the other two. He was eating his cake happily as the girls watched him. At least the girls seemed happy. Then I looked at the other figure on the couch, one I had almost mistaken for another girl, a really _big _girl, a girl that was also watching the little blonde kid, a figure that was commonly called Mori. A figure that blends into the background disturbingly well. I watched him as he watched his cousin, emotionless as per usual. I grinned, for it seemed as though Mori could care less for the swooning girls, he was simply watching over his littler cousin. When I felt my heart go out to them, Mori suddenly turned his head to look at me, making eye contact instantly.

I recoiled slightly, my eyes widening against my better judgement in surprise. When he continued to stare at me, I felt myself heat up as his face morphed into one of much softer caliber, like looking upon a younger sibling. I suddenly realized how hot my face was and I looked away immediately, covering my mouth with the back of my hand until I was sure that the older boy was once again looking at his cousin.

I am _not_ going to get lost in my thoughts again while looking at _that_ table. Stupid Mori and his expressiveness.

I felt irritated as I looked at Haruhi, now curious as to the other Host's methods, and was surprised to see the girls getting involved in a conversation with her. I watched as Haruhi laughed at something one of the girls said, and then the girl laughed too. I watched as another girl grinned and looked between the two, before frowning. She quickly recovered her passive smile and spoke as Haruhi recovered, stealing the spotlight from the other girl. A glare was quickly shared between the girls.

I wanted to swoop in and rescue Haruhi, but she hadn't seemed to notice. I stared at my "cousin" in small disbelief and pity. Seriously, hanging out with guys all of the time is not helping her girl intuition. How could she be so naive!?

Didn't I hear one of the guys call her "The Natural?"

It definitely suited her. I watched her serve tea and the girls elbowed each other quickly before racing to grab the cup of tea "He" had just served. Really now, this is ridiculous.

I glanced at the last table to see the twins. "The Devils'' as I had come to understand. I watched them sling their arms lazily around each other's shoulders and grin as the girls watched them expectantly.

I narrowed my eyes as they changed their positions. What were they-?

Oh.

I felt my eyes widen and blinked quickly to make sure I wasn't imagining things. Twisted things. Twisted things that seemed too true.

I suddenly felt sick as I looked away.

How? Why? I shuddered as I swore not to look ever again.

The image of their faces so close, longing and want coating their facial features, their long limbs all over each other, and the words, oh my, the words I read off of their lips. I heard the girls from that area squeal and I felt sick as much more of myself heated up in burning embarrassment than just my face. I felt like I had seen a bedroom scene, something that I wasn't supposed to have seen, and I felt all dirty because of it.

After a few moments where I couldn't seem to get over my sickness, I decided to get up and move to Haruhi's area.

"Hey, Haruhi. Do you know where I can get a water bottle?" I asked as I leaned on the back of the high-backed couch from behind.

"Uhh… I think there's some in the fridge in the dressing room." She answered nonchalantly as I watched the girls glare at me jealously.

Looks to me like news doesn't travel fast enough around here. I think I need to do something about that.

"Thanks cuz." I lazily waved as I walked towards the little door that was in the back.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see if the green girls got my message. I noticed a shocked expression on the dazed one's face, and the other was staring at me, as if looking for similarities, which I might add, were actually pretty good in our eyes.

Pure coincident.

Lucky coincident in this case.

I grinned darkly as I closed the door behind me.

This was going to be easy.

* * *

><p>I chewed on the bottle's mouth as I watched the scenes before me, all very different, but all being oh so very wrong. Host Clubs, I never imagined them to be like<em> this<em>.

I glared at Tamaki as I thought of the fact that he had started this club. It may be a good idea to make some ties as friends and things of the like, but imagine being the girls, the indecency!

It was, however, not my place to complain, which was reason for me to be chewing on the top of my bottle, as a means to keep my radar of creeps from going off and me opening my big mouth and causing more issues than I already had.

When suddenly I heard footprints from outside, my advanced hearing picking up the echo from the hall. I turned my head to glare at it, expecting someone to barge in. When the footsteps only grew louder, I realized that whoever it was, they were great in size. Which normally meant great in threat level as well.

I stood up slowly, as not to alarm anyone, and I casually made my way closer to the door, sliding TIPTAP out of my belt and into my palm casually.

As I walked past Kyoya, our eyes met for a second, where I kept my face deathly serious, sending him a bit of a warning.

His glasses glinted as he nodded slightly in acknowledgement and looking back at his computer.

I froze as the footsteps stopped outside the door. I locked my muscles, as to not act too rashly.

When the door was thrown open abruptly and forcefully. The room silenced immediately, I stared at the man as he looked around the room. He was a big, muscular man, but held no weapons as judging from the tight clothing and there being nowhere to hide them. Which would also explain how he was permitted to enter the school through the tight security.

I relaxed slightly, melding into the background as a means to not draw attention to myself. When suddenly a woman stepped out from behind him and her loud voice rang through.

I heard a girl from somewhere behind me stand up and yell in embarrassment. "Mom!"

I was about to go back to my spot by the window, when suddenly the woman's voice rang out, and I heard my name. She was calling me.

I paused in my trek and turned around to look at the woman, whose eyes locked with mine.

"Yes?" I asked clearly, respectfully.

"She's just a child!" She sounded offended as she looked me up and down, but spoke to the man behind her.

"And a girl at that." He added gruffly.

I raised an eyebrow as I stood straight.

"Come here child." The woman ordered as she pointed to the spot in front of her.

I moved closer and stood at attention just out of her reach.

When her hand snapped out and grabbed my jaw roughly, I accepted it. I had to, she was part of the elite and I was still on probation, I couldn't afford pride.

"She looks like a toothpick." She snarled lightly. "How are you supposed to protect anyone?" She finally addressed me in a whisper. Surprising me for the fact that she knew of my role, but I quickly recovered face as I realized that she had probably been told for good reason.

'I'm more capable than I look.' I wanted to say, to mock, to antagonize, and to irritate her; but I kept my lips shut as she glared at me.

She wasn't planning on listening to anything I had to say.

"Come on, Jessie, we are going _home_." She snarled as she released me just as roughly as she had grabbed.

She turned and left before her bodyguard, as I assumed he was, but he remained, staring down at me intimidatingly.

I smirked menacingly as soon as she was gone, allowing my true face to sneak through and my corrupted heart file the hatred and evil into my eyes. I nearly broke down into a fitful laughter when his eyes widened before he skittered out of the room.

What a wuss.

I grinned as I turned, moving back to my spot by the window once again. I froze when I noticed that the Host's, as distinct as they all looked, were the only ones standing or were about to stand, their faces morphed into distortions of anger.

It made my heart race with emotion and my face stiffen into shock.

I couldn't help but smile a bit as I shrugged it off.

"Guess I've got a reputation." I said loudly as to fill in the confusion to the girls.

"And what kind of reputation would that be?" The girl from Haruhi's table, also the table 'Jessie' had been, asked accusingly.

I smirked cockily. "A dangerous one."

Her eyes widened as Haruhi placed a hand on her shoulder, as if to tell her to stop before she got in too deep. "My cousin, she…" Haruhi paused, she knew what she had to say, what it was that we had practiced. "She's smart. Dangerously smart. And it makes people mad, and it also makes people want her help. So she has a reputation for it. Good and bad." Haruhi sighed defeatedly, when really I knew that she was just relieved that she remembered it all.

I mentally praised my little Fujioka as I moved back to my seat, hopefully to get away from all of the questioning stares.

When reality was, as soon as it was all over and the girls had been sent home with their proper escorts and guards, I was surrounded and tackled immediately by the twins and the other Hosts.

"What was that all about?" Haruhi asked from in front of me.

"Yeah, what the hell was up with that lady?" Hikaru asked from his position on my right shoulder.

"And why did you just take it?" Kaoru asked from my other shoulder, looking more irked than worried. I would expect so from his brother, the rude language and blunt nature, but it shocked me coming from him.

"Ah, well…" I leaned back onto my hands, making the twins lose their grip as they stayed upright. "Apparently, for her to have a daughter that attends this school, she must be pretty high in society, and, for her to know what she did, that I was on protection duty, it means that she must be even more so. So, as I took it, she would belong to part of the elite society and if I piss one more person off, I swear it's a new role in the force for me." I shuddered. "I don't want to go into the patrol department. They look like zombies, so much so that they could make a horror film with no special effects!" I lightly laughed at my own joke.

"What?" They looked at me weird.

I suddenly realized that I had left my mouth in autopilot while I had gotten lost in my thoughts about… other things…

"Uhm… Nothing." I morphed my laugh into something more along the lines of sheepish as I leaned forwards with my elbows on my knees. "Basically, and I'm just speculating here, that woman is manipulative enough to get what she wants. She wanted information on who was protecting the school, her daughter more specifically, and heard that it was a 16 year old girl. Freaked out, she showed up to try and scare me off so that they would have to find a replacement." I sniggered after I finished explaining.

"That… actually sounds pretty ingenious of an observation." Kaoru complimented.

"Nah, I could read her like a book. I've worked with her kind too many times in the past. They aren't confident that I can do my role, despite my high credentials, and try to get rid of me. You didn't think that I'd make Haruhi lie did you?"

"Why did that bodyguard run out of the room so quickly?" Kyoya asked curiously. I scowled inwardly, how very _attentive_ of him.

I shrugged. "Maybe he hasn't a backbone without his employer?" I planted the spurious statement in their minds.

"I don't think it's that simple." He added.

"It's not like I did anything." I looked away quickly to avoid his knowing eyes and bit my lip to stop my smile before caving slightly. "I may or may not have sent him a look."

"So you used you beauty to make him swoon? I'm so proud of my pupil!" Tamaki went off.

"Yeah." I laughed sheepishly. "Beauty…"

"Boss…" Kaoru began.

"…I think she's referring to a dirty look." His brother finished.

Tamaki froze, stopping his spasmodic dance with his back to us. I was about to get up and run from the tense atmosphere, but Tamaki turning around with a dark gloom covering his face made me freeze in horror.

He suddenly raced up to me and grabbed my collar, pulling me closer to his face. With his voice deep and husky and retarded sounding, yet scary, he hissed. "_You are not a proper Lady! WE MUST HELP YOU!_"

I tried squirming away, but Tamaki's deadly air was giving him some kind of super strength so he did not release me, I resorted to just leaning away and trying to pry each finger off of my purple blazer.

When I realized that that was never going to work, I sagged. "Alright, what do you want?"

His deadly aura disappeared suddenly, his hands releasing me as his aura morphed into that of a rainbow and sparkly one, effectively freaking me out further.

I tried to get up and run away, but Mori and Honey blocked my exit, Kyoya's smile shining behind his computer as he looked up at me, unnerving me completely. The twins suddenly appeared, grabbed either shoulder and made me sit in place again.

"This Saturday," he announced, "We shall hold a Training Program for this little miss!" He pointed accusingly at me.

I was dumbstruck as I stared at him. Training? "Huh?"

BAM!

I was suddenly cradling the top of my head as it was in pain. "Ow!" I tried accusingly.

"'Huh?' Is not ladylike in the least!" He scolded.

"I thought it began on Saturday!" I shouted angrily.

BAM!

"OW!" I exclaimed louder as I stood up, getting to his height level. "What the Hell? SATURDAY!"

"Ladies don't shout!" He cried, cowering slightly. "Or curse." He squeaked.

I glared at him a moment more, officially showing him my power over fear.

When tears formed in his eyes, but he did not back down, I saw the idiot's true power of determination.

I sighed. "Fine." I rubbed my head as I looked away. "But don't expect too much."

I began walking away.

"Being lady-like is boring. And it isn't me." I muttered to them before opening the door and calling back to Haruhi once more before closing the door.

She followed me without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is BEAUTIFUL! ADMIT IT!<strong>

***Whines* It was so haaarrddd.**

**Editing it was the biggest pain, I'll tell you that much! The POV was all screwed up! Third Person, First Person, and Second Person all intermingled wrongly. I'll tell you one thing, when I was originally writing this chapter, I had to rewrite it multiple times before I was even a tiny bit satisfied!**

**Almost ready to just post a whole bunch of new chappies! You excited?!**

**KewlkatLove! Review! Follow! Favorite!**


	12. Pastimes That Haunt

I collapsed on the couch as soon as the door had been unlocked and watched as Haruhi straightened up some things around the room. I felt as though I should help, but was not in the mood to deal the card. So I just watched as she threw the loose items of clothing in an already overfilled basket, shoved it into a corner, before pushing everything off of the coffee table with a sweep of her arm, and throwing both of our bags on the table.

I sat up curiously and watched as she pulled things out of her bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she sharpened her pencil with ease.

"Homework." She answered stoically as she inspected the pointed pencil. "You should start yours too."

I looked at my bag doubtfully before looking at my supposed cousin. "You're so serious." I laughed lightly at her lazy hum in response before swinging my legs around and pulling out a folder and some papers, aka my homework.

I looked at the questions and instantly remembered all of the lessons I had had as a kid, or the supposed lessons, when it really may have just been in my head, an implanted piece of knowledge if you will.

I wrote the answer and then looked at the next, filling it out as well, as I continued along, I slowly picked up my pace until I realized that I was out of papers, out of homework. I noted the trance I had entered as I completed the sheets, noted how my brain was overloaded and how easily the information came, I shoved the papers in the folder and the folder into my bag before taking a turn to glance at Haruhi.

I looked at her pencil still on the first page, granted it was the end of the page, but it was still the first page, I watched, anticipating when her pencil would finish the word "America".

When it didn't come, I allowed my eyes to wander to the face of the cross-dressed girl.

What I saw made me falter. She was staring at my hands and then face, her eyes flickering between the two until our eyes made contact.

I grinned sheepishly and waved my hand as a means to break the trance.

I watched her lips part, as if she were to speak, but her lips just moved soundlessly as shock covered her features.

I grinned as I realized what was up. I then looked over at the remaining stack of papers lying in front of her. "You might wanna get on that." I pointed sardonically.

"Yeah." She shook out; it seemed she was still suffering from the shock of my speed-approached academics.

I stood up and shuffled towards the kitchen, suddenly famished. When I popped the fridge open, grabbed a soda and an apple, I marched to Haruhi's room. My thoughts absently wandering to my whacked day.

"That crazy broad." I chuckled slightly, shaking my head as I plopped on my mattress.

As soon as I sunk my teeth into the apple, something bitter exploded in my mouth. I shot up, and spit it all on the floor into a pile, forcing myself to choke up the bits that had escaped down my throat.

What the hell?

I swiped at my mouth as my hair cascaded around my face. I stared at the remnants on the floor.

My apple, so innocent and carefree, had actually been a worm.

I leaned over the edge of the bed as I stood up, picking up the little mechanisms and studied them. Upon seeing a familiar marksmanship on the little smashed device, my heart sunk deep into my chest as I slid it into my pocket.

I soon cleaned up the mess and yelled to Haruhi that I was going out.

As soon as the door was closed, I used my eyes to glance around inconspicuously before shoving my hands deep into my pockets, grasping the little piece of spyware tightly, and swaggering away.

Haruhi was not the target in this case.

I sighed tiredly.

But I certainly was.

* * *

><p>I ducked into an alley as soon as I was sure that I was lost.<p>

I paused as I leaned upon the filthy wall, I felt the slime meld into my hair and clothes as I got as close as physically possible and held my breath, making a warning sign flash in the back of my mind, that little annoying voice in the back of my head kicking in at the lack of oxygen.

But I was currently distracted as I felt the air shift.

The night was settling in and the streetlamps had become the main source of light, the silent air filled with the quiet buzz of electricity flowing calmly. Glancing up, I noted the moths beginning to gather around the blinding lights.

I closed my eyes and listened.

When I heard light footsteps growing nearer on the deserted street. I waited until they were but a few feet off before I calmly stepped out of the shadows, leaning on the wall coolly as I crossed my arms.

My stalker paused, both of us silent as we waited for the other to speak.

My impatience building, I peeked open one eye and glanced at the nuisance. His thin frame had gotten taller and more muscular, as for his soft features, they were far more dangerous. His clothes consisted of a snug cotton shirt and a pair of straight-fitted jeans.

"Where are your glasses?" I asked coolly, for it seemed he did not intend to pick a fight. After all, his little minion wasn't here, and I could take his tail down in a few seconds flat.

"Now," He began, his calculating voice deeper than I remember it being. "I know you don't care about my _eyes_, of all things."

"You're right." I sighed in defeat and then snapped impatiently. "Why the hell are you here?"

He grinned. "That's more like it."

He paused and I popped a hip, glaring at him.

"Ah!" He mocked as he put his finger up. "As for why I am here." I watched his grin darken. "Number 1 and I have been experiencing… changes lately." He looked at me curiously. "I was curious as to if you were facing anything of the like."

"And you placed that bug, in knowing I would find it?" I accused as he leaned in beside of me casually.

He shrugged.

I glared at him a moment before relaxing a bit into the wall. "Hmm… Changes, eh?"

He hummed in confirmation.

"Such as?" I asked, hinting at my reluctance to answer without anything in return.

"You're as cunning as ever." He grinned as he looked me over.

I frowned. "Your compliments do nothing but evade the topic at hand."

His cocky grin widened slightly, making his presence more unnerving than before. "Ah, well, I haven't found anything physically different, just a couple of odd-end moments where it seems that it comes out a bit too strong." He rubbed at his hair tiredly and I noted the black circles that stood out when the light hit him. "And so I ran some tests and found some kind of… latent reaction. It's strange and I can't tell if we are deteriorating of simply growing older."

"Then wouldn't you be finding hormones?" I deadpanned.

He puffed air in amusement. "If you haven't noticed, Rem, we are both quite a bit older than you; and way past the point of _just_ acquiring the pubescent hormones."

"I'm past it too!" I childishly defended, getting a bit worked up at his calling out on my adolescence.

"I guess you're almost in the clear," he mocked, "and that's why I'm asking you if you're finding anything _different_. I was hoping that, whatever it is, I can get my hands on its early form to see how whatever it is progresses from you to I to Number 1."

"Oh. So like a timeline?"

"If you want to refer to it as that." He trailed off before shifting his weight, finally seeming to relax in my presence.

"Do I scare you?" I grinned slightly.

He laughed. "Not so much. I mean, you won't attack unless provoked, and I know you well enough to squeeze into an escape." He paused and I saw his head move back and forth slightly, as if observing his surroundings. "I'm just a little paranoid to someone following you. I'm surprised you got away so easily."

I shrugged. "It's not like I've done all of the treason you've done. And, currently, I'm undercover, they wouldn't want to blow it."

"Ah. I figured as much when I saw you walk in that boy's home. What? You're posing as a prostitute?" His cocky grin appeared again.

"No, and it's classified beyond that." I instantly put up my wall. "Weren't you asking me if I've noticed anything odd lately?"

I could see his disappointment at the break in our casual conversation as he nodded in confirmation.

"Well, damn," I rubbed my head lazily as I closed my eyes and thought to recently. "So much has been happening lately that I haven't taken the time to notice whatever's happening to my own body. For one thing, I'm still on probation, might I add, that it's your fault too." I sent him a dirty look, to which he only grinned again. "Huh, and there's been someone trying to tamper with my brain lately…" I tapped my chin, deep in thought. "Nope, nothing new." I concluded.

He moved to stand in front of me, his hand outstretched.

I looked at him a moment, taking in his dark features, handsome ones nonetheless, but it pissed me off seeing them so calm while asking me to hand TIPTAP over, aka hand over my life.

"Keep dreaming buddy." I said harshly as I slapped his hand away.

"Chill," He began, "if I wanted to cause trouble, I would have taken it while you were busy working. I just want to see if there are any new progressions." He explained, extending his hand once more.

I stared at him hard, looking for signs of deceit, and then sighed in defeat. "Fine, and, if you were going to cause trouble," I handed it to him, "you would probably try to turn it into more of a show than this."

I laughed as he looked up from TIPTAP and scowled at me.

He opened the mainframe, and began scrolling through it. I watched it reflect in his eyes as he scanned through it faster than any normal eyes could process. I knew he wasn't reading it, but making a copy for later. That's one way his Illusions worked.

When it stopped scrolling, he closed out of the listed numbers and handed it back to me. I clipped it on my belt. "Make sure any results you find don't reach anyone else." I stated as I looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, ma'am." He mock saluted.

"And I want anything and everything you find." I continued.

"Fair enough." He grinned.

"What do you guys go by nowadays, anyway?" I arced an eyebrow curiously.

"Ah, lately it's Sam Stork and Number 1 is sticking to Lily Pond." He informed as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Stupid as always." I nearly snarled with heavy amusement.

"Are you referring to me or her?" He asked calmly.

"Both." I deadpanned as we both began walking, our hoodies covering our faces from the occasional camera.

"Oh, and I also went by another name for a few days earlier this week." He announced.

"That sounds like you did something dangerously stupid…" I grumbled. "Well? Out with it, who were you?"

His answer made my heart drop for a second before I reacted rashly and punched his arm angrily.

He laughed.

"You and your damn Illusions." I grumbled as I turned left.

"You and your idiot computer." He chuckled as he turned right.

And it were as if nothing had ever happened.

Though, I was left a little pissed off on the fact that Stan Jeru had been my very own brother.

* * *

><p>"No school tomorrow?" I inquisited as I entered the front door.<p>

"Yeah." John confirmed on the other line.

"What am to do tomorrow? Anything specifically assigned?" I asked precariously as Haruhi peeked around the corner at me.

She mouthed words that I interpreted to be 'where'd you go?'

I winked and smiled at her as I raised the bag of sweets to her attention.

She mouthed a big 'oh' and disappeared into the kitchen.

"…Just keep doing what you're doing, Rem." I realized that John had briefed me on what the other squads were doing and that I had tuned him out.

Not that I'd ever admit that.

"Ah, alright. See you later then."

"Bye."

I snapped the flip-phone shut, one that was untraceable. I smirked as I shoved it into my back pocket, no doubt the rich boys would give me a hard time if they saw how 'uncool' and 'out of style' it was.

I walked into the kitchen where Haruhi had disappeared to and saw a meal lain out on the table. I blinked in surprise as I stared at the beautifully home-cooked food.

My eyes met Haruhi's, as if asking her if she did this, and she simply pointed to the figure in the corner. I peeked around the door frame and saw her father. Ryoji had his gorgeous hair pulled back lazily, a bandana holding the wild strands down, and his clothes actually consisted of a very male-like appearance. All the while, he was cooking like a pro. Though all of this greatly surprised me, the most astounding was the fact that he had the most serene expression covering his features, a small smile turning up the corners of his lips.

"Wow." I muttered as I allowed my eyes to rest on him as he added spices to meat he was cooking.

"Ah! Rem darling!" His voice came out deeply and calmly, making my heart flutter and my eyes widen. "We were just waiting for you." he said as he set the plate of meat on the table. "I made dinner. I tried to make it more western style for your sake, but I'm not sure if it has that feel or not." He explained.

Though, I was paying very little attention to him as my mind wandered to the scene and tried to process it all.

They were a family. And I was staying in their home with them, eating meals with them, and conversing with them comfortably. It was almost as if I were family.

It made my heart throb as I sat down at the table where a plate had be set for me. Ryoji following suit.

We gave thanks and dug in. While eating, we conversed and laughed.

And, I'll admit that, it was rather fun.

It almost made me regret leaving Sam and allowing him to go back without me. It made me want to become a traitor just like them and join my family, those who understood me more than any other.

It made me miss my own family— albeit how many criminal acts they've committed.

While my heart currently felt loved and beyond happy, I couldn't ignore the guilt and regret that seeped into my chest and weighted me down.

After we were done eating, and Haruhi and I split the chores, Ryoji informed us that he was working the extra nightshift tonight. Haruhi and I finished cleaning up the after-meal tools just as he began prepping himself.

Ryoji left as beautiful a woman as handsome he is a man.

The transformation was truly amazing.

Haruhi grabbed my arm, breaking my gawk and dragging me, as well as the sweets I had bought, into her room.

We cleaned up ourselves and jumped into our PJs before plopping in her bed with the food.

"It's like a sleepover that never ends." I laughed.

Haruhi paused as she bit into the donut and muttered something into the mouthful.

Normally, I would ask her to repeat what she had said as seeing that I didn't understand a single word she just said, but I had been thinking the same thing. I sighed as I leaned back. "Yeah? I've never had one either." I laughed tiredly.

She looked down at me and swallowed hard before speaking. "So, how was your first week of school?"

"That was a week? It felt like a big blur of a super long day." I groaned as I grabbed a pillow and buried my face into it.

She laughed and lay beside me. "That bad, eh?"

"And tomorrow I get a break!" I stretched with a smile.

Then I realized that Haruhi was looking at me regretfully.

I groaned. "Crap, I forgot about that."

"Lady Lessons." She mocked before smiling largely and taking another massive bite of her donut.

"How hard do you think they're going to be on me?" I asked regretfully.

She shrugged lazily before swallowing. "They'll probably show up here, kidnap us both in their damn rich cars." I laughed at her disdain as she paused and scowled. "Then they'll take us out for 'brunch'." She mocked their rich-people voices. "Then scold and correct you as you eat. We'll go shopping if they don't like your clothes, though, if you know the twins' mom, they may drag you to talk to her. And then we will probably either come back here, where they won't leave until late, stay at the twins' for a while and mess around there, or go somewhere else, it's whatever they feel like doing." She finished.

I stared at her, wide eyed. "Y-you're joking right?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"Ah crap. That's a lot." I ruffled my hair incredulously.

"Me thinks this sugar was a bad idea, we'll never sleep." Haruhi said as she began on her third individually wrapped sweet.

I laughed. "Yet you continue to eat?"

"Mhmm…" She hummed as she chewed.

"Toss me another." I said from my lying position.

"Seriously? It's right here."

I looked at her blankly.

"Fine." She said as she dropped it on my stomach. "But if you choke, I'm not helping you."

"Sure thing." I winked at her.

And for some reason, as the sugary treat met my tongue, my mind wandered back to when John told them about my past. I looked at Haruhi curiously out of the corner of my eye.

Why was she so comfortable around me? A _machine_, as someone had put it.

Why had they accepted it so easily?

And why am I not happy that she-_they_ did?

I almost wished to talk to her about it, but my mouth would not move due to the fear of rejection.

Was this how it felt to confess to a boy?

I smiled at the idea. Me, of all people, confessing to a boy, of all things?

I sat up and stared down at my sweet, making a last minute decision as I caught Haruhi's eye.

I looked up and met the big brown orbs with my own redder eyes. I instantly lost my nerve and stood up.

I rubbed the back of my head. "I gotta use the restroom, I'll be right back."

As I entered the hall I cursed myself and hit myself on the cheeks. Why was this so hard? I am, by nature, a bluntly honest person, I can ask anyone anything, tell them things I know they don't want to hear easily, even if I know it's going to hurt them. So, why can't I ask her what she thinks about me, my past, my being here now, any of it?

I looked in the bathroom mirror at myself. From head to toe I was appealing to look at. That is, when I wasn't scowling at someone or something. With my long, auburn hair that made me look foreign and bright eyes— being a lighter brown and brighter than normal, making them seem redder than anything else— I was certainly eye-catching. Not to sound vain or anything, for I simply didn't want the attention it all brought me. Not to mention my abnormal height and slender build, I knew I was pretty, it was in my genetic code.

I tried to screw up my face in the mirror, to make myself less appealing, to tear myself down a little, but all I did was look silly. I felt silly. My genes were meant to be perfect, and the fact that I was made by humans, my code plotted like a map, meant all the more that they were going to make my appearance attractive.

I stared dully at my reflection, leaned in and pulled on the skin around my eye. I looked deeply into the pupil and stared hard. When, suddenly, there was a flash that broke the black of my eye. I felt my heart clench and jumped back. I wasn't expecting a blink, I wasn't expecting anything other than my eyes zooming in unnaturally as they did normally.

_Changes_… Was this what Sam was talking about?

I suddenly realized that my eyes were closed, and I opened them, which forced small, shocked scream to erupt form my lips.

I was seeing heat signatures. I saw Haruhi moving down the hall, through the wall, towards me and my shriek. I curled my knees into my frame and buried my eyes into them, asking for them to turn back to normal.

This wasn't supposed to happen. I felt cold as the shock radiated through my form.

Didn't Sam mention a magnification to their abilities? Why was I finding something _new_?

Maybe Sam had that in his records now. Maybe he would find the new abilities before I would and warn me about them before they hit.

Maybe.

I snorted. I couldn't rely on him, of all people, not him.

I leaned back and opened my eyes, the heat signatures still showing. I stood up and ran the hot water in the sink, noting the red color in which it flowed and the orange it slowly warped to in the bowl as it cooled. I took a deep breath, thankful that I had TIPTAP on me and not on the dresser in Haruhi's room. I turned a dial, a random dial, a dial that I had never touched before nor known about, a dial I was suddenly drawn to, and watched as the manner in which my eyes functioned, changed.

Haruhi was talking to me through the door and I saw the sound waves bouncing around.

CLICK

I watched as I could see the scents in the air.

CLICK

And suddenly it was as if nothing had happened.

I looked down at TIPTAP, my eyes back to normal, and accessed his control center, locking the automatic use of the eye systems. I was not going to have them changing on me on accident again. And I scrolled through the lists of stats, able to recognize a few, but there were new ones, just as he had said.

I reached down, my hands cupped and TIPTAP on the counter, and splashed at my face tiredly. I leaned forwards, my hands braced on the sink, and looked in the little mirror at my face, the water dripping down slowly. I was frowning as the little voice in the back of my head informed me on the sudden increase of temperature. I snapped TIPTAP onto my waist and stared hard at myself in the mirror.

I would be myself tomorrow. I would not have weird ass abilities messing with me. I won't pull TIPTAP off of my waist to correct a single thing, I won't need too. I was not going to report this, because it's _nothing. _I will be a normal girl with normal girl emotions and normal girl problems.

Tomorrow, I was going to be only human.

I was going to be myself without censor, without worry of someone hacking into my system.

And, as I stared deeply into my own eyes, I began to think that I was just trying to fool myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! I didn't know how well written this chapter was! YAY! I did a good job! Hardly any edits except for a misplaced word here or there and I'm pretty sure I fixed those!<strong>

***Does a little dance***

**I finally finished my edits for this story! Now you guys get new chapters! Maybe... ****At least a few new chapters...**

**So, what do you guys think about it so far?**

**KewlkatLove says "PEACE YO!"**

**Review, Favorite, Follow! *Sings***


	13. Mistakes To Make Up For

I woke up early the next morning and sat up slowly, looking at Haruhi's relaxed back still in bed. I slowly crept out of bed, and slipped into my nicer clothing that I had bought a few months ago for another mission. I slid on my dark-dark sunglasses and twisted my hair up into a high ponytail.

I looked at myself in the mirror and had to forcefully hold back the whistle of admiration. I haven't looked this nice in a _long _time.

I wore long black pants that tucked into the pair of solid black short-boots, I then wore a mid-thigh tank-top that consisted of a deep red and a sequined neck line, I then threw on my dark jean jacket and looked myself over.

Yuzuha would be proud. I smirked as I adjusted my jacket one last time before creeping slowly out the door and into a tired Ranka.

The reason for my choice in name was because Ryoji seemed to have gone all out and his beauty was stunning. I froze as his hands flew to my shoulders, as a means to steady my or himself, I'm not entirely sure.

I stood as still as possible with my spine rigid as Ranka's drooped eyes took me in before reaching to my head and pulling my ponytail higher and wrapping it around itself until it was snuggly tucked into itself.

"There," He yawned widely, removing his hands from my person entirely. "Much better." His voice came out deeper before he moved along.

I'm not even sure he was aware of his actions.

I glanced in the mirror by the entrance and paused in my step in surprise.

Aware or not, he did a good job.

I forced myself away from the mirror and raced through the front door and down the front steps, looking more like a teen than I ever have. I looked as though I was late for a date and was rushing to the location when, the reality of it was much less admirable than that.

For I was fleeing.

Lady Lessons?

No thank you.

* * *

><p>Now. Where to go?<p>

I contemplated, lifting my sunglasses to look at the surrounding shops.

What to do?

I sighed. Maybe it would have been more interesting to remain at the guys' mercy. I released my sunglasses, allowing them to fall to my face as I paused. I felt my go eyes wide and my body stiff. What was I thinking? Lady Lessons? I must be desperate.

I chuckled slightly as I continued on my way, deciding that I would spend my day just getting used to the area and learning where the shops were—

When suddenly a car came out of a side street.

In the few months that I've been here in Japan, I've learned that it is unusual to see many cars and, if I happen to see one, expect the worst. The rich people here aren't just simple nobles and company owners, there's Yakuza and gang members that have a great deal of cash that cannot be proven to have been acquired through corrupt means.

I almost froze in my tracks, almost gaped at the black car that was heading in my direction, but I restrained myself in the nick of time and decided to react as the fellow passerby did. I simply continued to walk on my way with purpose. There was no reason for me to drag unwanted attention to myself, it would just prove for difficulties later.

When the car slowed, many people looked over to see what exactly was ensuing. My paranoia kicked in and I didn't follow my brain's direction to so do the same, instead, I continued on my way more stubbornly.

When their car screeched to a stop, I turned to glance at the long black limo and watched as the farthest door opened. I faltered as I watched the black-clad security-guard climb out, who I soon recognized as the one and only robotic-armed John.

My eyes went wide behind my dark sunglasses and I instantly ducked slightly, hiding my height as he glanced around. I ducked into the crowd of people beginning to gather around the car, attempting to get a good look at the new arrivals.

I watched as his mouth moved and his head turned slightly, as if he were conversing with someone. I scowled at my own nosiness and tuned my ears into John and his words.

"…lucky I was visiting Yuzuha when Fujioka called. Though, I am surprised that she decided to run off. What did you threaten her with? I might use it one of these days." He remarked as he removed his dark glasses. "Ah, Rem isn't as clever as you make her out to be. She's probably hiding in this crowd right now."

I cursed as I watched the twins climb out of the car.

I curiously stood up a bit when Hikaru leaned into the front window to speak to the driver, not able to make out his low voice.

"If I know Rem at all," John continued, "I'll bet she's listening to us right now and is trying to think of a way to escape." He laughed as I ducked down again.

When the car left, I felt my heart sink a little.

This wasn't going to be easy.

Slowly, I backed out of the crowd, cautiously watching the eyes of the three that were the center of attention.

"Damn rich people." I cursed lowly, feeling very much like Haruhi described.

Suddenly, my heel snagged on something and I tripped. I fell backwards, waving my arms as I did in a poor attempt of trying to gather my balance.

As my arms flew, I snagged something soft and my butt hit the ground, hard.

I opened my eyes slowly to see a stuffed bunny in my hands. I glanced up slightly to see a surprised little girl staring at me with wide eyes.

I smiled cheekily and watched in horror as the three year old burst into loud tears.

I shoved the doll into the little girl's arms and looked up at all of the eyes staring down at me. "Che." I began as my eyes met that of John's.

His face soon morphed into that of a devilishly wide grin. I watched as his lips moved and read the words perfectly.

_I've got you now._

I scrambled to my feet, not missing the twins' eyes as I spun on my heels and took off in a full on sprint.

I suddenly felt a grab onto my collar and I pulled hard against it.

"Let… me… GO!" I rasped as I reached back to grab the metal grip on my jacket.

"I'll admit, your cleaned up appearance did fool me for a moment. But only you would make a child cry by taking their doll." He laughed as I felt my feet lift off of the ground.

"I didn't—" I began, but was cut off by the two gingers moving into my vision. I scowled. "You called _JOHN?_" My voice dripped with venom. "Of all people, _JOHN?_"

They looked mildly surprised as I heard John speak.

"Oh, come on. I'm not that bad." He tried.

"Looked at any of my reflections lately?" I grumbled.

"Ah, those are very… _wordy. _So I edited them for the Records." I could feel his smirk.

"Put me down!" I grabbed again at his arms and began kicking my legs spasmodically.

I felt myself being set on the ground and released.

I took my sunglasses off and rested them on my head before adjusting my clothes and dusting myself off.

"And I was looking so nice, too." I sounded in an angry pout.

"I agree. I wouldn't expect someone like you to have style." Hikaru remarked.

I felt my eyebrows fly up in mock-interest. "That so, bastard?" I popped a hip. "I'll have you know that your mom actually asked my advice on a piece once upon a time. It was highly rated." I grinned at their expressions.

John rolled his eyes. "Too bad it was part of her Amatory Collection."

I froze. What was that?

John winked at our flushed faces and I instantly understood.

"I-it wasn't-!" I stuttered out, my face heating up further by the second. "Oh my… That is just wrong." I muttered before turning to the twins awkwardly. "Please ignore the old man. I fear age is making him further lose his mind." I sighed dramatically. "It's rather tragic."

He laughed. "Alright, alright. Knock it off. Don't be cheeky, brat." He pulled my cheek playfully.

I turned back towards the twins, who were staring at us with wide, confused eyes.

I chuckled. "Ask your mom about it later. Though," I tapped my cheek in thought. "Exnay on the Lingerie…" I said slowly with big eyes.

"Okay." Kaoru trailed just as slowly.

I laughed and stopped abruptly as a thought hit me. "Well… If that's all… I best be going…" I tried to sneak away.

I was stopped by six arms wrapped around my being.

"Wha-?" I called as I tripped and fell again, two bodies falling with me.

"Obviously we caught you for a reason." Hikaru said irritated as he rubbed his head painfully from beside of me.

"Hikaru." I said seriously, making his eyes meet mine. "Do you really think I'm going to tolerate being fussed over about how to eat a salad when I spend every day around a bunch of big, burly, sweaty men?"

I felt the twin from my other side stare at me in shock.

John laughed heartily, being the only one still standing.

"What, might I ask, is so funny?" I snapped up at him, irritated.

"Many things, dear." He choked out, holding out his stomach. "First thing is their intentions and your reaction to it. Priceless." He swiped at his eyes as he calmed down. "Secondly, I find it amazing that someone can actually tell these two apart. I've been fussing at Yuzuha all morning on the fact that she can't even get it right."

I looked at the twins curiously, my head looking between the two of them as my eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Honestly, I didn't even notice. You guys look alike but there are very fine lines that give you away. Such as your expressions; Hikaru's are more in the eyes and Kaoru's are stronger in the physical gestures. Plus the fact that you both have different dominant sides— left hand, right hand, and such. Have you noticed that Hikaru tends to stand on the right and Kaoru stands on the left?" I sighed and looked at them once more. "You also have very different voices. Though this doesn't work when you speak simultaneously, I usually go by the voice." I stood up. "Slowly I'm beginning to see your personality differences, but I'm also seeing that in all of the other Host's." I offered them each a hand. "I hope my observations didn't offend you, but it's the truth."

I smiled as they stood on their own, ignoring my outstretched hands.

I thinned my lips in quiet realization as my smile faded, they continued to stare at me with unreadable expressions.

I could tell they weren't happy about my observations.

"Fine." I snapped my hands to my sides stubbornly and turned around, my short temper through with this conversation, through with them, as I shot off my mouth brashly. "Live as one." I said angrily, knowing I hit a nerve. "It isn't any of my business anyways." I shot further.

I looked at my feet, composing my features before turning back with an expressionless face.

"Let's go." I said securely, my voice solid and commanding. "The others probably want to scold me as well."

* * *

><p>"REM!" Tamaki's shrill voice sounded as soon as I opened the small, apartment complex's door.<p>

"Yo." I nodded as I entered.

I didn't miss the expression the twins held as I looked around the now cramped room. I knew for a fact that the brothers were not angry at me, what their faces held was more along the lines of a soft regret.

**_On the walk home_**

_John had to head back and check on the progress of the other squads, so he left us on our own, leaving me to protect the rich boys._

_After a stubborn silence on my part, Kaoru spoke up._

_And no, I didn't miss the looks they were sending each other from behind me. It were as if they could converse through facial expressions, which, apparently, they could._

_"Rem?" He asked softly._

_"Yes Hitachiin?"_

_I felt their flinch at the single address formalization and a sort of stubborn streak flew over me._

_"Nevermind."_

_I deflated slightly. He gave up far too easily._

_"Kaoru, what do you want?" I asked him softly, anger beginning to seep away but stubbornness holding fast._

_Hikaru began to answer but I turned around sharply._

_"I did not ask you." I said darkly. "This is what I meant. Why have individual names when you treat each other as an extension of yourself?" I put a hand to my head tiredly and softened my expression. "I don't understand is all. I don't get why you're upset that I can tell you apart. I don't know why you try so hard to look alike. I don't know why you answer to your brother's name." I looked at the two of them. "I'm not even sure that the two of you understand it yourselves." I turned back around and paused for a second before continuing._

_"'It's just how it's always been,' right?" I weakly offered, huffing sadly. "Don't worry about it too much because… I am the same. I was raised believing what those around me portrayed." I was portrayed as being one with their artificial intelligence, their experiments, I quickly reminded myself as I continued. "I don't want to believe it anymore, but if anything different were to happen, to change, I'd be scared. That's how it is, right?" I glanced at them from the corner of my eye to see them thinking about my words._

_I smirked, my stubbornness ebbing away. "Hey. Just think about it is all I ask. And when you're ready, just…" I paused, looking at the sky, a feeling of peace filling my head as I rambled. _

_"Tell me what you want from me." I finished before walking once again._

**Back at the Fujiokas'**

"I just needed some fresh air." I smiled lightly as I rubbed the back of my head, the lie came easily and it seemed as though they believed it for the most part. "And I guess I lost track of time."

"Well next time tell someone that you're going out!" Tamaki blundered.

I stared at him curiously for a second, finally coming up with a valid argument. "Well, Ryoji saw me off. He even fixed my hair. Which, might I add," I laughed as I pulled the hair-bow out, "No longer looks anything like what he fixed up for me, thanks to these two and John." I grinned devilishly as I jerked a thumb at the twins behind me.

I plopped on my butt on the floor and placed the hair-bow in my mouth as I fiddled with the mass of hair again. I then tied it off and looked at the members of the room. "Wow, it really is all of you that came." I gaped, wide-eyed.

"Well, we aren't going to leave anyone out!" Honey said innocently.

I smiled slightly as I looked around the room. "I suppose not." I said absentmindedly. "God forsake Haruhi and I having a _peaceful _day—" I broke off.

I realized that everyone was watching me and had been ever since I entered. "What? Is there something on my face?" I slapped a hand to my cheek lazily as I looked up at Haruhi, who was just entering the room with tea.

"Oh, so you're back." She idly commented. "I like your outfit. It looks cool, and it suits you." She said innocently as she placed the tray on the table.

When Mori offered me his cup, for Haruhi was a glass short, probably not expecting me to return, I simply raised a hand to stop him. "I'm not much of a fan anyways."

As I stood up, I didn't miss the looks as I walked away.

I managed to hold my composure until I was well out of sight, where I then placed my back to the wall and placed a hand to my head, wiping away my nervous sweat.

I don't take too well to being watched.

I shuddered as I thought of all of those eyes on me.

"Okay, why would they all look at me, of all people? I know it wasn't because I had just entered, because no one was watching the twins like that." I whispered.

Then it hit me. There were only two reasons that they would all look so intently; either the twins were looking at me funny from behind and the others were trying to figure out what they were staring at, or it was my casual attire that was grabbing their attention, much to my chagrin, or it was both.

I was betting it was the latter. I peeked around the wall and noted that they were quietly conversing upon themselves casually. I watched as Honey hopped up and hugged Mori's neck, as if he had just caved to something. I watched the usual expressions on all of their faces, that is, except the twins'.

I sighed as I moved towards the fridge and cracked open a water bottle.

It seemed I would have make up for this somehow.

I sighed.

Me and my big mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>NEW CHAPTER!<strong>

**I promise I haven't been neglecting this story, I've actually been editing all that I had and reposting it! I fixed so much! So I highly advise you to go back and read it. Or not... Whichever works for you.**

**Anyway, If you've read any of my other stories (which I actually have to go back and fix) you'll see that I'm the kind of writer that utilized the first dozen chapters in esablishing my character's place in everyone else's heart. I won't rush into things and I'm slowly getting the plot on with this one.**

**Tell me how I'm doing! Review! Favorite! Follow!**

**KewlkatLove! **

**Love the support I've gotten up till now! Thanks all! Toodloo!**


	14. Pulled In

"Alright. What are we doing here?" I asked as we stood outside a giant glass dome that seemed to be filled with trees. I turned to Haruhi and frantically whispered to her and her alone. "You didn't tell me about this!" I whined as the door was opened and the guys went in.

I didn't miss her knowing smile as she followed them.

I scowled as I waited for the door to nearly close all the way before breaking my stubbornness to enter as well.

The huge scale of it took my breath away. The trees seemed snuggly placed beside of each other, yet, with plenty of room to spare. I blinked as the sense of the beach rushed over me.

It made me remember a rather unpleasant case.

My attention was stolen by two ladies— identical ladies, might I add— that stood with straight backs and polite smiles at our head. As judging from their attire, I guessed they were someone's maids.

Their eyes watched Haruhi excitedly as she went in the opposite direction of the guys.

I watched the crowd of guys go onto another path, conversing as if they walked this trail every day. I stared, wide-eyed and hysterical, as the ladies magically appeared on either side of me, grabbed either of my arms, and drug me in the same direction in which Haruhi had gone.

I was yelling the entire way.

"Our masters did tell us of a newcomer without a suit and with no style." One broke out cheerfully polite in tone, but not in words.

I recoiled slightly from her and stared at her in a bit of a horrified surprise However distracted I appeared physically, mentally I was filing away her words— for the word 'masters' was plural, which meant that they there were two or more. And who do I know that is made up of at least two and has an abundance of 'suits', aka some kind of clothing? You guessed it: The Hitachiins. My revenge may be sweet.

"Yes, we weren't told much of whom we would be helping, but they said we would be able to tell from their appearance and reactions." The other chimed in, her words just as cruel.

I cringed at their harsh words and listened as the other continued, lessening the blow with her new words.

"Though, I don't see how you have no style." She said as she pushed me into a smaller building.

"I'd like to disagree with them, as well." The other agreed.

And their conversation bounced back and forth between each other, my being well out of the loop by the time they made their way over to a panel in the wall that revealed itself to being a large, rotating closet full of small, colorful articles of clothing. They quickly began conversing about which would match what— honestly, I think that 'what' is me.

Too dizzy with their bouncing conversations to react, much less voice my argument in which they were doing things, I soon found myself in but my underwear and a cold hand on my back, tracing the familiar lines of scars. I was overridden with chills and I felt my hair stand on end with this and their silence.

I jumped away, suddenly with my bearings again, and I turned on them.

The fear in their eyes reflected my own and I bit my tongue to stop the harsh words that were ready to spill. I scrunched up my features as I forced the anger and defensive nature away, releasing them with a long exhale. "Alright. Just pick me something out. I'll dress myself. It's not that big of a deal." I shook it off.

I've worn a Bikini once before.

Sure, I had a waterproof makeup hiding the scars at the time, but still— I could do this.

They looked at each other a moment, seemingly conversing with their eyes, and giggled lightly as they looked upon my figure.

Moments later, I wore a plain black top and bottom.

They rolled out a long mirror and I looked at myself, the scars had long since faded and could only be seen from a close distance and only by one with a good eye, like the two maids— who, might I add, are trained to make beds and dress with the utmost precision.

"Thanks." I smiled as I turned to look at my back. "It looks great."

"It suits you very much!" One squeaked girlishly.

"It's very sexy." The other purred lightheartedly.

I frowned slightly as I considered it, glancing at my own chest. I flushed as I realized that it did.

"O-on second thought—" I began reaching out to the little closet again, but found myself being shoved through the exit soon before I could even think to react. "Hey!" I shouted as the door slammed closed, a small dress fluttering to the ground in the now silent area. I sighed dramatically as I picked up the dress and began on the trek of a trail that led me to an opening in the tree line.

I kicked the little pebbles and muttered humorous curses to those who had dragged me here. When, suddenly, the shadows above me ended and a bright, blindingly hot light shone atop my head.

I looked up and squinted against the sun's blaze. I was no longer impressed to see the giant waterpark laid out in front of me, the guys playing in the water and along its side. That is, except the spoilsport known as Kyoya who was sitting in the shade with his signature/stupid laptop.

_Maybe it's his TIPTAP,_ I mused, instantly lightening my mood.

I felt my heart sink, TIPTAP.

I scanned the area instinctively and happened to look back to where Kyoya was, TIPTAP peeking and resounding from his opposite side. Seeing it by the Demon King's side— who, might I add, it would not be in anybody's best interest to splash— I relaxed greatly and I began walking towards the idle Haruhi, who was resting her feet in the calm water peacefully.

"What is all of this?" I asked with an amused tinge in my voice.

She didn't look at me, she didn't even acknowledge my question or presence, instead, she was squinting off at the guys. "You should have seen it, the first time we came, there was so much that went _wrong_." I could see her cringe at the memory.

"Ah-hah." I acknowledged as I placed my hands on my hips, glancing off at the overactive twins and their water guns. "Where is 'here' exactly?" I tried again.

"Some kind of rehabilitation facility that the Ootori family owns." She shrugged as she pulled her feet out of the water and stood up.

"What are you wearing?" I asked with mock disgust soon morphing into laughter.

She looked down at her bright yellow raincoat and green shorts and laughed too. "It has something to do with Tamaki's over-something-ness."

"Uh-huh." I deadpanned as I answered slowly. "And who do I blame for this?" I asked as I gestured to my own attire, or lack thereof.

"The twins." She confirmed with a bit of awe in her voice. "It looks great on you." She added absentmindedly as she took me in.

I pulled my hand up to my face and sniggered meanly. "You too." I squeezed out.

She sent me an unamused look and began walking away, me giddily skipping after her.

"Hey, you two! Over here!" Hika-_Hitachiin_ waved to us.

I looked the other direction and saw Honey and, deciding to take my chances with him and Mori, I wandered that way, flopping into the water behind Mori, soaking him.

I burst out laughing as Honey did too from his place up on the bunny inner tube. I closed my eyes as I laughed harder, squealing when the colder air hit me and I felt my body leave the water. My eyes shot open as I felt my elevation increase. I looked up at my senpai as cutely as I could. Unfazed, was he.

I dropped the cute atmosphere. "You wouldn't." The laughter completely clear of my system as I began to plead comically.

His lips quirked upwards slightly before his face was distorted by the water above my head.

I spluttered up until I grabbed onto the wall. "Evil!" I hissed through my teeth as I wiped the water and hair from my eyes.

Honey was laughing harder and Mori was smiling stoically.

I soon realized that all eyes were on us.

I felt the blood rush to my head as I waved my fist at them. "What?! You want to say something?!" I shouted as I heard a few of them chuckle.

I quickly grabbed the watergun that floated in the water at my side, loaded it and climbed out of the water, stubbornly stomping to where the twins, Haruhi, and Tamaki resided.

As I passed Kyoya, I saw him faintly smile whereas his glasses hid his eyes from my view— so I might have misread his amusement. Suddenly there was another, loaded gun at my feet, and I scooped it up, now feeling unbeatable.

I raced to stand face to face and grinned devilishly.

"You want to see the master at work?" I threatened comically.

Hik— Damn it! It's Hitachiin! —_Hitachiin_ widened his eyes and smiled, elbowing his brother in a silent gesture, and they both pointed their guns at me.

I grinned as I spotted the pool nearest. My eyes flickered to the umbrella open and on its side, and I watched the steady water from the artificial spring and the kickboard at its side.

They instantly sent simultantious sprays at my head, and I ducked, getting them each in their faces with a quick splash, I ran to take cover behind the umbrella. I sprayed the boys in calculatedly random ways, enjoying the fact that they moved exactly as I wanted them too. I dropped my guns and grabbed the pole, pushing the shield along the ground and into the two warring brothers, pushing them further, further, just a little further, into the pool.

I listened for the satisfying splashes and dove for the kickboard, angling it so that it hit the sharp stream and made the water shoot off and into the now raising Hikaru. I gave it a good second, my giggles racking my body, until I fell backwards, clenching my aching sides and bursting into a thunderous laugh.

"I think I won!" I choked as I swiped at my eyes and sat up, looking at the unamused drowned rats.

Suddenly there were a pair of hands around my ankles and a sharp tug, pulling me into the water.

"Aw man." I pouted comically. "But I still won." I countered.

They grinned at me.

"You know, Hikaru, she looks good in black." Hikaru remarked, pitching his voice slightly higher while watching me carefully.

"I think so too, Kaoru." Kaoru replied, catching on to whatever it is that his brother was doing and lowering his own voice.

I raised an eyebrow, calling their trick and they knew it too, their voices quickly dropping back to the normal, natural pitch. I smiled softly at them, as if declaring the waters clear between us.

Kaoru shrugged and gestured to his brother, who rolled his eyes at our silent gestures and cried out in excitement as he sent a torrent of water at me.

I laughed and held my hands up to cover myself.

* * *

><p>As I dried off, I noticed the scar along my leg and traced my finger along it for a hesitant and a trance of a moment.<p>

Unlike most would think, these aren't from experiments, except for the one along my spine, but the ones that coat my skin, the ones that are so many in numbers are from—

"What's this?" A voice resounded in my head as a cold finger traced a line on my back, scaring the shit out of me and making me fall over in surprise.

"N-nothing." I managed to squeak out. "Good God, don't scare me like that." I placed a hand on my heart as I panted slightly.

Tamaki was looking behind him, as if he hadn't heard me, and was looking at the others quite a distance away before turning back to me with a serious expression. "They are all scars aren't they?"

I bit my lip and stared at him a moment longer. "It's not as much of a sob story as you're probably thinking." I answered vaguely and instantly. "It comes with the job. Occupational hazard if you will." I added cheekily. "It's a sort of collection of mine." I joked.

He scrunched up his eyebrows a moment, as if contemplating whether or not I was just making excuses and putting up a façade.

I held out my hand in a gesture. "You knocked me over, now help me up."

He shook his head with a knowing smile and assisted me as requested. I knew that smile though.

It wasn't an acceptance smile, it was a knowing one, one that suggested I would hear more on this eventually.

It made me wish that they had been there earlier to rescue me.

It made me regret the fact that they were too late.

* * *

><p><strong>How sad and happy at the same time! Right?<strong>

**Here it goes! Love all!**

**KewlkatLove!**

**P.S. XD She thinks that they are too late! How ironic! We all see the changes happening right?! ^_^**


End file.
